Cascading Through Ice
by DarkMoonX
Summary: COMPLETE. JacobxEdward. Slash. What if Edward never met Bella? What if, instead, he met Jacob first? No real plot, but deals with a lot of mental confusion.
1. Chapter I

**A/N: **I first wrote Cascading Through Ice in July of 2008. When I finished it I didn't know that it would become so popular with everyone. Yet again there are a lot of Twilight fans on here. After taking a very long hiatus from part two, Flames of Desire, I felt the need to read the story again so that I could continue and finish part 2. As I got to reading this fic again I found a lot wrong with it so I edited a lot and have replaced the chapters. So now Cascading Through Ice is officially edited. I have changed some things, taken things out, changed dialogue, and fixed punctuation and grammar mistakes. If you have enjoyed reading this story the first time I suggest you go back and read it again so you can read the newly improved fic.

**Summary: **After being saved by Edward Cullen, Jacob Black discovers that he can't stay away from the Vampire he had once been enemies with. Through a mass of confusion, anger, and lust, both Edward and Jacob come to the conclusion that they can't be apart. Follows 2006 fall storyline.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Tuesday, October 12****th****, 2006**

**-Jacob-**

My head was upright but my eyes were drooped, blinking over and over to fathom the blurriness of my surroundings. I literally strained my eyes to see, trying to open them wide, rubbing them with my hands and fingers, but it only made things worse. The venom had made its way into me. I could feel the damned poison filling my veins. It would make its way to my heart and then-

Something up ahead shifted, leaves rustling in the chilled, night air. My lips pulled back into a snarl and I growled low into my chest. The bite at my neck was throbbing, my skin already turning blue, and the numbing pain had already set in, cascading its way down my shoulder and arm. I growled louder as I sensed a Shadow within the moonless wood. I held my left palm against the curve of my neck, stopping the flow of blood from spurting out onto the frigid, contaminated air.

My eyes widened at the sound of twigs breaking. The pain was numbing but my eyes were more awake now, more alert. I had to leave, make a break without changing, and hope that I would get out alive. Werewolves were better in packs but vampires didn't have to rely on strength by numbers. With this cold, hard fact hitting me in the face, I slowly arose from my knees. As I stood I wavered, my mind seeing things farther than they were. The ground seemed to curve inward instead of staying flat and though I knew that it was stable and straight, I stumbled as I thought that it sloped. It was like wearing someone's glasses when their eyesight is poorer than your own.

As I continued walking I lost my balance more, the poison in my veins pushing farther within my system. I could see it clearly within my mind now; That intense moment between my body being jolted and my mind going dark. I could still feel the sharpness of teeth, sinking in deep, and the tongue as it drank from my body.._my_ werewolf body.

I held onto my stomach and hung my head over, wanting to literally puke at the memory, and vomited only little of what was in my stomach. A disgusting, foul-smelling bloodsucker sucking my own blood wasn't even the _last_ thing I had ever put on my list of things I hated. I hated them so much that they had never made my list, my stupid childish list. A list that didn't matter at the time. I knew that if I didn't make it back to my pack then I would die. Nothing or no one could save me and I couldn't buy time while blood slipped through my fingers and soaked my arm.

_Snap_. I turned around swiftly, my face pale from my mind and bodily sickness, and focused my eyes within the darkness of the trees. The wind was picking up, howling as I had before, when my body had been invaded. My canine eyes adjusted to the darkness around me and I made out a shadow figure. I knew he was here. I sensed him before he made his view known. He wasn't the same one that had bitten me but either way he was here to either drink the rest of my blood or kill me off. I could only accept death but I wouldn't die with his mouth draining my body of the fluids I needed. This revolting thought almost made me vomit again but as I hunched over, my knees buckled and I fell to the ground, my legs going numb.

That's when _he_ made a move. Before I could fathom what was happening he had darted his way to me. As I felt his lips press against my wound I growled profusely, trying to knock him off but both my arms were numbing and my legs were stiff, stuck and unable to move from the ground. I felt his tongue as he licked my wound clean, then he pulled the blood from my artery, though it felt different from the last. I growled deeply and my body tensed. I could do nothing as the leech sucked away my life, taking care to crush my weight with his, though my body was strong and built. As much as I willed myself to pull away, to beat the living shit out of him, all I could do was lay on the earth beneath me, feeling his lips move gently against my neck.

When I thought that I was near the end, the last of my blood almost drained, he suddenly sat up swiftly and spat onto the ground beside us. I winced and grunted, growling loudly as my limbs began to feel the dirt beneath me. I picked it up in my stale fingers, the wind howling, and tried to pick up my arm. I failed yet again and my body was slammed back to the ground as his lips returned to my wound, his tongue continuing to take my blood for his own vile body.

"Get..the fuck off me!" I yelled, my breathing raspy and my throat pained.

I felt a hand on my wrist holding me down, the feeling coming back to it. I almost gasped as I felt his cold fingers on my skin. I felt him sit up again, and spit onto the ground like before. Somehow, he was helping me. He was reversing the outcome of the venom. Instead of the venom making its way into my heart, he was pulling the venom away. I closed my eyes as I saw him come toward me again, catching a glimpse of his dark copper eyes.

My arms began feeling the cold wind as the hairs pricked up and I suddenly felt the material of my jeans on my skin. My eyes were clearing and my mind wasn't as hazy. I was shocked, as well as confused. This creature, this _vampire _on top of me, sucking the venom from the wound in my neck, was _saving_ me. I felt like taking a blow to the head. Before I could think anymore, as the vampire above me sat up to look down at me, his mouth drenched with my blood, I growled low in my chest before my mind went dark.


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter 2 – Wednesday, October 13****th****, 2006 – that morning**

**-Edward-**

"Are you mental?"

I looked over at Alice, my light blue eyes reflecting off of hers. I suppose that I was somewhat insane for saving a Werewolf, as they liked to call themselves. That was something unexpected, something that we just didn't do or cared to do. But nothing could change the fact that there was now one in my very household; a dog living amongst the dead.

"Edward." Alice's voice was calm but demanding.

I turned. "What?"

"Why did you bring him here?"

I looked past her to see the sleeping teenager breathing heavily upon the cot and sighed softly. "I don't really know. A part of me just wanted to make things right. Another part of me was curious."

Alice looked down. "Well next time think before your curious ways get the better of you."

She moved past me but I caught her arm. "What do you see?" I asked, still watching the male on the floor.

She moved her arm but I wouldn't let go and in the end she sighed, giving up. "I see nothing, Edward."

"You're a horrible liar, Alice. I would have thought you could do better than that."

"Just do me a favor and don't get too close to him. He's dangerous, Edward, and if his pack finds out where he is then we are in for more than we bargained for."

"We would have been in deep anyway," I retorted quickly. "He belongs to the Quileute pack, near La Push. If they found him out here, near our land, they would suspect that one of us had done it. The scar on his neck is proof."

"But even we know that it was another vampire. It was a completely different scent!"

"But _they_ don't know that. If they had found them they would have assumed it was any of us, regardless of smell."

She walked away at that and I sighed, leaning up against the wall. We weren't in our family household, only a small shed that I had built to be alone, a good few miles away from the bigger house everyone else resided in. I had been using it more frequently for the past few years and though I didn't sleep I had made myself a bed at least for the comfort. I _could_ feel the warmth of blankets, though it never bothered me to be the cold, lifeless body that I was.

I looked over at the sleeping male on the cot. I had drugged him after I brought him here, to ensure our safety. I had only told Alice of the encounter and so we put him in my shed. Even having sucked the poison from him, it had spread too far for him to react to healing and so he had lost consciousness. And I couldn't just leave him. It wasn't really in my nature to leave one alone to die in the cold, bleak night of fall. But him being a Werewolf definitely threw some risks my way. Seven vampires against a pack of wolves was not good. I hoped that they wouldn't find him. He was young, and no doubt his pack was already looking for him.

I rubbed my neck and shoulders, feeling there the coldness of myself on my fingertips. For the first time in a while, after having carried the Werewolf to my shed, I realized just how cold that I was. His body had brought long forgotten warmth to my skin and my initial reaction sent a strange feeling down my spine. One that I could say I liked. I wanted to feel that warmth again, wanted to feel the heat upon my cold, dead skin.

I stopped myself before I moved. I was being ridiculous, wanting to feel the human dog's skin, warm and alive under my cool hands. But I knew that it was something more than that. This human being, twisted to change into something unordinary like myself whenever he chose, had sparked my interest beyond repair. He had unleashed a new feeling that I had at one time never come to terms to accept. A feeling that I had pushed away in the past, was still unsure. I was sure, after the way that he had reacted with me, that he was aggressive and would have killed me had he been able to. Had the poison not entered his veins, we would have been in a duel to the death.

How was it that I happened upon this attacked youth so late at night? Out of all the times I had ventured into the forest, I had decided to venture even farther, unknowing that a Werewolf lay half dying on the ground. And how I suddenly reacted..I had saved him. I had not had compassion like that for anyone for a long time but suddenly I didn't think twice before trying to save him. I knew that he was a Werewolf even. I had heard him howl. I had followed suit. And still, I had saved his life. Why?

I looked over as the blue, cloudy rays of light made their way through the window. I could see the youth more clearly now. He was not exactly my picture of what a Werewolf looked like, even for a human that changed into one. His dark hair was cut short and his skin was olive toned, darker than my own but naturally beautiful and smooth. His face was clear of hair, just as smooth as the skin on his bare chest and arms, and he was built and lean. One could tell that just by looking at him. Looking at him was like viewing an innocent child, ignorant of the world around him, still young and alive.

I myself looked young, just as he did, but I was much older, growing wise in mind as well as body. My hair was short, too, though it still grew, the tendrils always dirty blonde, never changing. However, my overall appearance was a bit foreboding, I would imagine; I had become accustomed to shrouding myself in darkness. It was something that I loved being in, though something that seemed to take me over without my consent.

The youth suddenly stirred as I stood against the wall, my arms crossed against my chest. I looked over to see him groan and shift slightly to his side. He was waking and I was suddenly afraid of what would happen. Seeing Alice catch a glimpse of me as she walked past the doorway, I closed the door behind me and locked it. It would be no good for me to leave an escape open to a wounded Werewolf waking in a confusing place and state of mind.

The youth opened his eyes slowly, blinking a few times, adjusting his sight. He looked down at the blankets and then around the room, finally resting his eyes on me. I could feel them, his dark brown eyes barring into mine, searching me. The atmosphere grew tense as I felt his body tense; the way he clenched his fists and the way he held his breath told too much.

"Where the hell am I?" he asked, his voice deep and gruff.

I looked at him straight, my arms still crossed, but my body relaxed. "You are safe."

He hesitated as he sat up and put a hand to his head, his mind dizzy. I heard him sniff the air and grunt in agitated disapproval.

"Smells like a trap to me," he said, his voice becoming annoyed.

"No, only the company of the living dead."

He growled deep within his chest. He was sitting up now but he was unable to stand.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"If you mean blood then no."

I chuckled softly. This was the entertainment that I was looking for. "I meant would you like some water? You've been asleep for quite a long time. A human body can only go so long before it is dehydrated."

"And why should I trust you?" he spat out.

"Because I saved your life."

"So you think just because you saved me from your damned relative that I should trust you? You're no better than him. His wound was yours."

"I took the venom from you, you know. I can put it back."

He growled again, this time more agitated and deep.

"Take it easy. I'm not here to hurt you, otherwise I would have left you out in the cold to die."

"Why didn't you?" His brows were furrowed and his voice raspy.

"Because you needed help."

He laughed softly in annoyance. "I don't need your damn sympathy, especially from a bloodsucker. Look what your kind did to me." He felt at his neck but found a clothed bandage instead. He hesitated, looking down.

"I will let you go since you seem to be fine now. I was only keeping you here out of the cold and to medicate your deep wound there. If you wanted to die then I'm sorry that I took that opportunity away from you. I suppose some people are lucky. They don't always get second chances."

I turned and and opened the door. It flew open as I left the doorway. Alice followed me outside into the cloudy, rainy morning and we left the youth there, alone and unattended. If it was death he wanted, then by all means, let him have it.


	3. Chapter III

**Chapter 3 – Monday, October 18****th****, 2006**

**-Jacob-**

"Fuck," I whispered, waking from a dream that I had already had three times before. It was becoming annoying and I didn't know why I kept dreaming the recurrence.

"What's with you?" Seth asked me. I leaned my head up from the couch to see him sitting in a chair watching TV.

I rolled my eyes, resting my head back down on my pillow. "Why don't you ever go to your own home, Seth?"

"Because it's more fun here."

"Nothing ever happens here."

He shrugged and I shook my head. He suddenly laughed and I looked over to see him watching Ren and Stimpy.

"You watch the dumbest shit," I said, sitting up and removing myself from the couch.

"No dumber than what you watch, Mr. Punk'd."

I mumbled a "whatever" and took a piss before leaving the house. I didn't bother telling Seth where I was going since he never bothered telling me when he was coming over. Apparently he couldn't watch TV at his own place.

The day was windy and cool but I knew it was much colder for most people. For me, with my radiating body heat, it felt fine - the air was clean and crisp.

I suddenly winced and reached up to touch the scar still on the nape of my neck. Though the vampire had sucked the poison from my body, that couldn't erase the fact that another vampire had also put it there. The scar wasn't completely healed, even with my ability to heal rapidly. It felt like bits of the venom was still within me and that my insides were trying to heal me of it. That night though, a week ago from now, too much had gone into my system. I marveled at how my body had refused to phase, the venom repelling from my healing slightly. And it was insane and confusing at the same time how two Vampires had tried to both kill and save me.

I shook my head, ridding myself of the memory of the darker man, who looked no older than twenty, sucking the venom from my veins. It made me shiver and I clenched my teeth in frustration. No matter how much life seemed to continue on, something had changed within me. I hardly talked to anyone the past couple of days, often wandering off alone or sitting at home. Just the pondering that my mind worked exhausted me. I was completely confused by that night and I didn't know what to do.

_That night,_ I thought to myself. The morning after was just as odd. Not only had a vampire saved me, he had also placed me within a small building instead of leaving me out in the cold. Our conversation had been brief and tense. I knew that I had made him angry when he acted out of kindness. I rolled my eyes at the thought of a Vampire being_ kind_ to a Werewolf. But I knew that it was true. I had heard it with my own ears, seen it with my own eyes, and had felt it within my own blood. His voice had been gentle and his words wisely spoken. He hadn't caused a threat to me, even after I thought that he would. He had left, angry I presume, but it was hard to tell exactly. And within myself, I still smelled the scent of him on me..in me. His lips on my neck, his breath stained on my skin, mixing with my blood. He was perfect proof that I was alive, and unchanged.

I pulled my hood up onto my head as I walked down the weather worn road. I sighed in frustration, shaking my head. I couldn't keep thinking about this. It was hard enough to keep it from the pack, though they had already seen it within my mind when they asked where I had been while we were phased into our Wolf forms. It was hard _not_ to tell them when my mind did it for me. They had all been shocked of course but I didn't want to talk about it. And though many of them respected that Sam wouldn't let everything go without a talk. He and the pack, after much discussion, had decided to hunt the Vampire who had bitten me, which left me widely humiliated. It made me look like the child that needed to be taken care of. What I really wanted was to be on my own. For once I wished that I didn't have a pack.

I looked up sharply at the sound of something rustling in the forest. I had walked to the edge of it but something far away distracted me. More than likely an animal. I looked around me, left and right, craning my neck to see if anyone was around, and stared openly into the forest before me. Something had took hold of me, drew me into the forest and near Forks. Why the hell I would go all the way to Forks again for no reason was beyond my own mind. Especially after what had happened there a week ago.

But that's exactly why I wanted to go. Not for the same thing to happen but to find the Vampire, the one who had saved my life. The man that, in all honesty, I owed my life to. The idea made my lip curl in disgust but another part of me wanted to go for an entirely different reason: I wanted to know more about_ this_ Vampire. Why? I hadn't exactly figured that out but the pull was only growing more as I stared into the forest.

I sighed and scratched my neck, pondering. Eventually my mind had already made itself up because as I walked into the forest I shed my clothes off, ready to tuck it into my bag and tie it to my leg. I had already gotten too used to this. After what had happened last week one would think I would be afraid to venture off alone again with a blood thirsty leech still loose, but at the moment I was determined for one thing only. And that was to find the Vampire that I needed, wanted, to talk to.

I felt myself temporarily burning as I phased. The pack would know but I wouldn't let them follow me. Today I was on my own.


	4. Chapter IV

**Chapter 4 – that same day **

**-Edward-**

"This isn't right, Edward. What if it's a set up?"

I was becoming annoyed but I hardly let it show as Alice trailed behind me as I made my way into the woods. "Listen, Alice," I said, turning around and keeping my voice steady. "Any bad visions that you see right now tell me. Otherwise I'm leaving to meet him."

Alice seemed scatterbrained and I could tell that whatever was going on inside her head she didn't want to say. I sighed impatiently and turned to go as I waited for her response but as I turned she grabbed my arm.

"Okay!" she said. "I see..nothing."

I raised an eyebrow. "Nothing? I think you're blocking me."

"I'm really not. It seems hazy and for some reason I can't see what's going to happen. I have no idea why and it's been bugging me."

"Maybe you just need a rest from the future." I turned to go again but she called back to me.

"No, Edward," she said, standing still where she was. "I can see everyone else's future just fine. It's _yours _and _his_ that I can't see."

I stopped in my tracks, pondering what she was saying, and turned my head to look back at her. "When did this start?" I asked.

"A week ago, just when you saved him."

"But you were able to see what went on with me earlier in the week," I said, turning completely around now and making my way toward her.

"I know but..it's _him._ I can't see him and when you're with him or associated with him then I can't see neither of you. Just like last week. I told you that he's dangerous and I meant it. But I said it because I couldn't _see._"

I narrowed my eyes. This Werewolf was interesting indeed. Perhaps that was the reason behind Alice's wariness. I could read his mind but she couldn't see his future, nor mine when I was with him, so she wouldn't be able to tell me what would happen if I still planned on finding him.

"I can read his mind; He's close. Yet you can't see him?" I asked.

"It's blurry. I can't tell you what will happen, Edward." Her voice and face were worried but I eased as I pondered.

"As of now he has no intention of hurting or killing me. And he's alone. I hear him faintly and he's nearing every second. He runs faster than you do."

Alice threw me a devilish glare and I chuckled.

"Look, Alice, I'll be fine. Trust me."

"And if you don't come back? What will I tell Esme and Carlisle? They would be devastated to learn that you're even meeting with a Werewolf, much less alone."

"My business is my own. Aside from them I _am_ alone and I don't need anyone telling me how to live my life." I turned to go but this time Alice didn't call after me.

I heard her mutter a "fine" and heard her leave. When I was clear of the Vampire scent around our house and part of the land I started into a run. The world and trees around me blurred by as I dodged them. I felt him near, could read his mind clearer and clearer as I ran, faster now. I wanted to speak with him, reading from his mind that he wished to speak with me as well, in peace. That was something that could not be taken for granted. A Vampire and Werewolf making peace? Most of all, in my shameful but true plight, I held an interest in him. Despite his smelling like a dog, he had a very _distinct_ smell overall. A smell that seemed to surpass his form. A smell that had, after all, lured me into the woods that night a week ago. That smell had saved his life. That smell smelt _good._ I shook my head at the thought of me liking the smell of a dog.

I had been so absorbed in my thoughts that as I was running something suddenly hit me _hard;_ A pounding, stone reaction that sent me sprawling back into the trunk of a tree. With my body as strong as it was the impact should have been nothing but as I sat on the ground my eyes blurred slightly and my body felt out of whack. I shook my head, opening my eyes and blinking several times.

When I had regained my stability of mind I looked up to see him staring at me. Even for a werewolf he wore an odd expression on his face. One of anger yet at the same time a laugh. I suddenly felt like an idiot, sitting on the ground because I had not been paying attention; Because I had been so into my thoughts that I couldn't see the Wolf standing there in front of me, waiting.

"My apologies," I said aloud to him. In his Wolf form he looked completely different. Of course I knew that but it wasn't what I was expecting to see when I met with him. It was my fault that I had run into him. And in all honesty he looked as shocked as I did.

He growled and a hint of a threat absorbed the air around him. I heard him in his mind, saying that he needed to find a place to change and how that he thought it strange that we had ran into each other. He hadn't known that I was coming to meet him and I should have known that. It would have been better if he had come to the edge of our land but out here was safer. I would explain things to him later.

I stood up and brushed the dirt off of my dark jeans as he turned his body toward the brush a few paces off. I didn't bother him, knowing what he was doing, so I fixed the cuffs on my blue button up shirt, rolling up the sleeves to my elbows. I felt him watching me through the bushes though, alert and cautious.

When he returned from the pile of bushes he was human, wearing a simple gray shirt, navy blue jacket, and a pair of jeans. I swallowed as he took a step toward me, his eyes narrowed. He was slightly unnerved, jumpy and alert because he was standing before me, a Vampire. Words such as bloodsucker, parasite, and leech filtered their way into my head, mixed with confusing questions to himself.

"There's nothing to fear," I said suddenly, putting my hands up. "I'm Edward, the one who saved you days ago."

His eyes grew darker, deeper into his face. I could tell that the trust between him and I was thin, if even there at all. He didn't like that I was ready to meet him already and was beginning to have second thoughts.

"If you plan on leaving then I have no intention of stopping you. But I felt, and smelled, that you were out here and so I had to check things out." I didn't lie too often but when I did I let my words run smoothly.

"If you were so intent on checking things out then why did you run into me you leech?"

"Harsh words for someone that saved your life."

"Let me know your real reason for being out here then we'll talk. You don't have anymore of your kind with you now do you?"

_Your kind._ The words shouldn't have gotten to me but they did. "No," I answered him. "There is no one here but me."

"How can I trust you?" he asked, his voice deep and threatening.

I looked at him and my face relaxed. "You have my word as a Vampire and I swear to you on my mortal father's grave, I am here alone."

He spit onto the ground beside him and looked around, alert and listening. The only sound he heard was the soft sigh of the breeze through the trees.

"Alright," he said, looking at me. "Now why are you here?"

I smiled slightly. "I was looking for you, because I smelled you out here." Before he could ask another question I asked him one instead this time. "Wait, what _you_ are doing out here is what _I_ should be asking."

That got him and he suddenly glanced around, looking annoyed. Before quickly going through his mind on what to say he blurted out what he had practiced he would tell me before he got here. "I'm hunting that bloodsucker that almost killed me. Would you like to pay for his life?"

"Two wrongs don't make a right," I said. "And after all, I saved you. Remember?"

"Can't forget that," he said harshly.

"How about this," I said. "_You_ tell _me_ the real reason you're here."

"I told you. To find that damn bloodsucker."

"Then why did you take the time to turn and talk to me?"

He was at a loss of words at that and I couldn't help but smile cruelly as he fought for an answer in his mind. "If I hadn't stopped to talk with you then you could have gone after me," he dished out.

"Why don't we cut the crap and get down to the real reason why we're _both_ here. You obviously want to talk and so do I."

"How would you know?"  
"Because I came out here looking for you, to talk."

He grounded his jaw together and looked down. He was struggling internally, against what his wolf pack would think and with his own mind. I was surprised at his want to talk with me as well. He sighed and looked up at me under shadowed eyes.

"Jacob Black," he said, holding out his hand.

"Edward Cullen," I smiled slightly, moving my hand to shake his. When I did, though, he swiped his right hand under my own, avoiding it purposely, and turned to walk, his hands now in his pockets. I raised a brow and watched him go.

"You coming?" he asked, calling back to me without turning.

I smiled slightly at his arrogance and caught up with him, the both of us walking a good distance apart.


	5. Chapter V

**Chapter 5 – that same day**

**-Jacob-**

"So what made you want to talk with me?" I asked him in a deep voice, keeping my eyes concentrated on the ground beneath me.

He shrugged and looked ahead, both of us walking at a fast pace and a close distance apart. "You interest me. I also want to know why you were out here that night a week ago."

I snarled inwardly and made a face, rolling my eyes. "You sound like a stalker to me. _You _were out there that night, too. I should be asking you the same question."

He didn't speak for a moment after that. He seemed hesitant. "I'm a Vampire. I wander around at night."

"And Werewolves don't?"

He smiled slightly and turned his head away. "Okay. I smelled you in the forest, then heard you howl. I went to see check things out."

My eyes widened and I suddenly stopped, a look of disgust on my face. "You _smelled_ me? What were you doing? Looking for something to _drink_?" My voice was rising and I started backing away.

He had stopped too and was holding his hands up, suddenly serious. "That's _not_ what I intended to do. I don't even drink human blood." He was pointing at himself with one of his hands.

The disgust hadn't left my face. Not human blood? Then what? As if he was answering my questions, he suddenly spoke.

"I drink blood from animals. My family and I hunt on our lands."

I narrowed my eyes. "You save Werewolves, you don't drink human blood, and you're a stalker. You're about the weirdest bloodsuck..Vampire I've ever seen."

He smiled slightly and looked down.

"You really have no intention of killing me do you?" I asked.

He shook his head, his stature and eyes calm and collected.

I was a bit annoyed that I was talking to him. Why did I even come out here? What the hell was my problem? Why was I talking to a damn Vampire?

"If you want then I can leave."

"How do you do that?" I asked, my voice slightly irritated.

"Do what?" He seemed a bit confused.

"How do you know what to say? It's almost like you know what I'm thinking."

He shrugged. "I've been around for a long time. I've learned to read people easily."

I nodded once and slipped my hands back into my pockets. We continued back into our walk but things were a bit awkward. It was as if neither of us really knew the true meaning of why we wanted to talk. I had wanted to talk to him because something within me desired to..I couldn't quite make it out.

He suddenly smiled, seeming to laugh a little to himself. At this I narrowed my eyes. He seemed odd. I would almost take him as mental had it not been for my being with him.

He laughed again, this time out loud, and turned his head away.

"You got a problem?" I asked harshly.

"No," he said, the smile still on his face, dimpling his cheeks.

"Apparently you do."

"I'm not mental," he said.

I raised a brow. "I didn't say you were."

"You're right. Listen, Jacob, this isn't working out."

"What's to work out?"

"I mean that, well, we seemed to want to talk but we're not really talking. And you seem a bit tense toward me. I don't want to be around if you feel threatened."

"You're the one making jokes with yourself."

He nodded his head and looked down, his face serious. "Well, in that case I'll be leaving. If you ever decide that you want to talk again then you know where to find me."

He turned to go but I called after him. "Wait." He stopped and turned. I stood there, looking annoyed and probably stupid, pursing my lips and sighing. "I needed to talk with you about something that's been bothering me."

"Okay," he said, now making his way back toward me but stopping a few feet away. "What is it?" He seemed so calm. How did he do that?

"Well, it's about the bite mark." I bit my lip. Damn, why was this so hard to get out?

He leaned his head forward, waiting for me to continue.

"I feel like it's not _completely_ healed." A vision of him suddenly sucking the venom from me washed into my head.

He seemed to hesitate as he looked at me and then down. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"I figured you could tell me why. I'm not going to turn into a damn leech now am I?"

He smiled crookedly, rolling his eyes to the side. "No," he said, his eyes grounding into me. "I'm actually very surprised that you didn't die or change."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because there was a lot of it in you."

The memory flooded back again, of his lips on my neck. I shook my head to erase it from my mind. Edward seemed a bit uneasy now as I looked at him with my eyes, my head cast down. "Why did you honestly care to save me? Was it because you didn't want me to phase and run back to my pack or because you didn't want a human to die?"

He stared at me, his hands in his pockets, and turned his face to look past the forest around us. "I did it because I couldn't ignore you and let you die."

"You took a risk. I could have killed you."

He laughed faintly. "We probably would have fought but I think that neither of us would have won."

I spit onto the ground and rubbed my neck. "Maybe. Can never know unless we actually do."

He raised both his brows. "You mean fight?"

"No, skipping around the field. Yes fight."

He smiled crookedly again and I looked away, annoyed.

"Let's go then," he said.

"Now?"

"Why not?"

"I don't think my trust is that strong."

"Okay," he said. "It's alright to be afraid."

I raised both my brows this time. "Afraid?"


	6. Chapter VI

**Chapter 6 – that same day**

**-Edward-**

I stood a good several yards away from Jacob, my eyes focused on him. We had both agreed to a fight, for mere leisure of course, and were getting into position. He had wanted to fight in his wolf form but was afraid that his pack would find out where he was and that they would think he was being attacked by a vampire. So, we both agreed to fighting man to man, though I was a bit uneasy, seeing as he wasn't _as_ strong as a human. He wasn't as solid as I was.

Right now we stood in front of one another, ready to charge. After reading his mind I easily found that this was what he liked doing. Fighting was a release for him and a way to get his anger out. As we locked eyes he smiled devilishly and charged after me. I ran towards him also but leaped to my side fast and knocked him to the ground with one arm.

"Unfair advantage," he growled from the ground.

"Vampire," I said boastfully, crouching over him. He kicked my legs but they barely moved. Pursing his lips, he rolled and stood up quickly.

We circled each other in slumped positions. When he came for me again we locked arms. He tried to throw me down but his attempt was worthless. I grabbed him into a headlock and held him there as he pushed against me.

"You're just wrestling!" he yelled.

"I have to take it easy on you," I grunted.

At that he elbowed me in my ribs hard. Though it didn't really hurt the impact was strong, enough for me to let him go and step back.

"If I was a Wolf right now I could rip you apart," he said, his breathing a bit unstable, more out of annoyance rather than fighting.

"I doubt that," I said.

He cracked his knuckles and came for me again, this time putting all his weight into a force that knocked me down to the ground. He had charged at my torso and the impact sent us both to the ground. He pinned my arms down and crouched over me, then stood up quickly.

"There," he said.

I sat up but as I looked at him he stood facing the forest, his face away from me. I knew what he was thinking and it made me feel uneasy. Why did he want what he was thinking? It unnerved me and I honestly didn't know what to think. It shocked me beyond belief. If I was human then I was sure that my whole body would be literally flooded with heat and blood. I stood up abruptly and brushed myself off.

"Guess you win," I said.

"You're giving up that easily?" he asked.

I winced slightly, from his thoughts. "Yeah."

"I must have really got you good," he said, suddenly proud of himself.

"Yeah, that was it."

He narrowed his eyes at my sarcastic tone. He had no idea that I was reading him and it was getting to me.

I looked up at the sky and noticed that the clouds were darkening, the wind beginning to pick up a bit. "I think it's going to rain soon. Maybe you should head back."

"I can speak for myself," he said, rather cocky.

"Okay, well, in that case I'm leaving."

"Did I do something?" he asked dully.

His mind flooded mine again and those sudden images, those sudden dreams of his that he had been having invaded me. "No," I said. "I just need to be heading back."

He nodded once and looked away.

"Good fight," I said.

"Yeah. Maybe we can try another time, when I'm a Wolf."

I forced a small smile. "Of course. Just guarantee that a pack won't show up."

For once he actually smiled, a little, and nodded his head.

"Where do you live by the way?" I asked. I knew, but I couldn't let him know that I could read his mind. Especially now.

"Why? You planning on stalking me?"

"No," I smirked. "If you had a long way to go I was going to tell you that you could stay at my place, where I took you before. It's still on my family's land but it's mine. Just a sort of place to go to seek solitude."

"Thanks but no thanks," he said, not as harsh this time.

I was an idiot for telling him to stay when I knew that his memories were getting to me. It was the least that I could do though, to be nice. "Alright then. Jacob, it was nice meeting you."

I held out my hand, just as before. Hopefully he would shake it this time instead of acting like the cool, tough guy.

He smiled faintly and outstretched his arm. This time he _did_ shake my hand and we both seemed to jump slightly at the extreme difference between our body temperatures. His hand was warm in mine, hot even as he shook it. And I knew that mine was icy cold against his skin.

"Later," he said, moving his hand and scratching the back of his head. A nervous habit of his.

I nodded and turned to go. I took a deep breath as I walked out of the field and toward the woods. He still stood there but he wasn't facing me. He was in a confused state, just as I was, and as I left my mood shifted from content to sullen.

_What the hell?_ I thought. This boy, no, this man that I had just met properly and fought with, was having dreams and thoughts about me that were _sensual_. He didn't want them but the more they entered into his mind, and the more that he saw me, he couldn't completely ignore them. They started coming suddenly and more rapidly after he had fought with me. He thought of my lips on his neck, sucking the venom like they had that night days ago. He _wanted _that to happen again. He _wanted_ to feel my hands hold him down to the ground like they did that night. And most of all, he had wanted to feel myself over him, pressed to him as my lips caressed his darker skin.

I pursed my lips at the thoughts. The way that he had felt was already getting to me. What he wanted me to do to him was sending feelings through myself that I hadn't felt in a long time. Lost feelings that I never thought would come about again. His thoughts were in my mind now, stained there and recurring over and over. There was no way to rid of them. Too bad I couldn't sleep.

* * *

His scent retreated the area sometime in the night. Why he lingered so long was beyond me and it didn't help with my current problem. I sighed as I leaned my head back against the wall behind me. I had decided to stay out in my small house, shack, whatever it was. It didn't currently matter, seeing as the thoughts in my head about Jacob wouldn't go away.

I closed my eyes as I pondered over his dream, the images he had thought of earlier becoming vivid in my mind. Me, my bare flesh exposed, leaned over him. Our bodies seemed to move in sync with one another, heat and ice mixing. My lips moved to his neck and my tongue grazed his scar there as my right hand ran smoothly up the other side of his neck. We were both bare except for my dark jeans and his boxers. My lips moved up to kiss his lips and in that instant I held him close, my hands pushing themselves down to his-

My eyes shot open. That last part wasn't in _his_ mind. I slid a hand through my hair and stood up. I looked down as I noticed a bulge in my jeans. That was something that didn't happen too often when thinking about guys.


	7. Chapter VII

**Chapter 7 – Wednesday, October 20****th****, 2006**

**-Jacob-**

"Shit," I muttered as I paced back and forth in my room. "Shit, shit, shit!"

I had already punched a hole in my wall. I would let dad find that one out on his own. Right now I was in a frenzy. What the hell had I done? I met a fucking bloodsucker and fought with him, for _fun._ I slid my hands down my face and placed them both on the back of my neck, supporting the weight of my head as I leaned it back.

And by now the others knew. I had barred away the dreams for as long as I could but now there was no escape. They saw what ran through my mind as I had followed their howls back home. It shocked them and they had no words for what I had been doing or what I had thought. Sam was the one, of course, that had gotten on my case.

_"You're endangering yourself for a Vampire?" he had demanded._

_ I had told him yes as both of us had stood in front of each other, not as Wolves, but as humans. He hadn't wanted to hear anymore of what I had thought._

_ "I'm surprised at you, Jacob Black. You're usually the one that hates them more than anyone else."_

I reached up and touched the scar at the right side of my neck.

The phone suddenly rang and I came out of the memory. Pushing it aside, I strode out of my room and to the kitchen. I picked up the receiver on the wall, angry and a bit reluctant, fearing that it may be one of the pack.

"Hello?" I mumbled.

"Jacob man what the hell? Are you insane for-"

I slammed the phone against the dial and rolled my eyes. I was pissed. No one would get off my case and my short fuse was going off. Why Quil felt the need to harass me too only angered me more. I sighed as I looked toward the front door. It had been two days since I met him and every night I had the same dreams. I hated that I had them but what could I do? I hated that a stupid, bloodsucking, _male _had gotten my attention. That he was actually attractive to me.

I punched the wall beside me again in a burst of anger but when I pulled it back I closed my eyes tightly against what I had done. I looked over through squinted eyes to see another hole in the wall. "Just my luck," I said aloud.

I moved a picture frame hanging on the wall to cover the hole, securing the nail in place behind it so that it wouldn't fall. The scar on my neck started stinging, a shooting pain searing through my neck and shoulder. I winced and headed for the door. I was going to Forks again and this time I was driving.

* * *

The speed picked up on the motorcycle as I raced to Forks. Something was seriously wrong with me. I never would have done this three weeks ago but now here I was, riding to Forks to see the damn leech again. Maybe it was a phase that I would grow out of. I was only sixteen; Maybe it was hormones. Either way I drove on, not stopping until I got to my destination.

I stopped outside the forest of where we met last time and removed my helmet. Parking my motorcycle alongside some brush, I disguised it and continued on through the forest. It was darker today and a downpour of rain threatened the atmosphere. My vision was sharp, though, and I wasn't afraid to be alone. It would be hard finding him out here unless he picked up my scent in the area. I began to run fast, not as fast as I would be in my Wolf form but faster than a normal human being. I exceeded the limits with my being able to phase.

I ran for probably thirty minutes, turning myself around everywhere. I had picked up a scent as I approached the area that we had met in two days ago but I couldn't find him anywhere. After a while I was becoming angry. I didn't _drive_ all the way out here so that I could just go home empty handed. _Empty handed because it would be a wasted trip,_ I reminded myself.

"Where the hell are you?" I shouted.  
"Watching," I heard a voice say. I turned to see him behind me, a few yards away. He was fast, like me, but more so than myself. "It was very entertaining watching you venture around so confused."

"So you just sat there like a damn stalker?" I was pissed again.

He smiled slightly. "You seem like the stalker today since you came here looking for _me._"

"I needed to talk again." I ignored his last comment.

"More questions I presume."

"Yes," I said. "Why is my scar still vividly visible?"

"It's a scar. Why would it fade? It's there for life."

I shook my head. "You don't understand. With my being able to phase into a werewolf, my body has gained the ability to heal rapidly."

He raised his head in understanding. "That explains why you're not dead from all of the venom."

"Exactly," I agreed.

"Then what's the problem?" he asked coolly.

I looked him straight in the eyes. "The scar hurts sometimes. It'll wake me up in the night and a sharp pain shoots down my right shoulder."

"A Vampire wound is hard to heal from, especially if one is still human."

"But my body restores itself at a fast pace. It's been over a week. It still feels the same like it did that night sometimes. Well..maybe not as intense."

"Hmm." He looked down, as if he was thinking, then back up at me. "Have you tried some Advil?"

I looked at him like he was stupid, my mouth slightly hanging open. "Are you serious?" I asked. "That's what you recommend I do?"

"I hear it works great with humans. My father, Carlisle, uses it on his patients all the time."

"I know what it is," I said harshly. "But I didn't think it could take away the searing pain I have sometimes."

"You'll never know until you try."

I rolled my eyes and looked away. "You don't think," I started in a low voice. "That there could possibly be venom still in my body?"

I looked over to see him looking down, his hands in his pockets. His attire hadn't changed much. He still looked dark, with a black coat on with gray, loose pants.

"If there is any venom left then it shouldn't hurt you, especially with your ability to heal faster than normal humans."

"If there is any left in me then I want it out," I said, totally serious. I was afraid that the venom still in me was what was causing me to have sharp pains every once in a while, as well as the dreams and weird feelings I had toward him.

He looked away and sighed. "So that's what you came here for? To get the venom out?"  
I had come to the conclusion that if the rest of the venom was possibly extracted from me, then I would stop feeling the way that I do about him. I was sure that the dreams and pains that I had been experiencing was a result of the little venom still in me. The venom that apparently couldn't do anything since my body rejected it like some form of sickness. But the fact was that it was still _there_ and I wanted it gone. The only way I knew of was to let him suck the rest out. The thought seemed to disgust me, but not as much as it had before.

"Yes," I said finally. "Can't you do it?" It was only the partial truth. I came to see if he could rid of the venom and I came to see him. Either way, if the venom was gone, then hopefully things would change back to normal and I wouldn't care to see him anymore.

"I can't do that without puncturing your wound again," he said, seeming a bit more serious than the last time we had met.

"Then do it. It'll heal as soon as you're done."

He seemed surprised by my mood and complete trust that he could do this. "I don't think I should do it." He shook his head.

"Why not?" I asked, angry.

"Because you're still a human and I could break your main artery."

"I told you that I _heal_."

He shook his head again. "Something tells me that there's more to this than just ridding of the venom."

"Look, I'm not going to kill you. If I was I would have already done it." I growled in impatience.

"No," he said. "Biting you puts you at risk. I can't do that."

"Why would you care? Just get the damn stuff out of me!"

"There's no point! It won't change anything, not even the pains you have. It's there for life. And your body will eventually rid of what little is left in you. It should already be gone, seeing as you heal rapidly."

"Then why.." I trailed off.

"Why what?" he asked.

"Why do I feel connected to you? What the hell did you do to me!?"

He stood straight and tall while he gazed at me with his blue eyes. "I did _nothing_ but help you."

I swallowed and looked away. I can't believe I had said as much as I did. I wanted him to suck the venom out? Was I insane?

"I wouldn't worry if I were you. Like I said, the venom will dissipate over time, but the pain you have may never cease. It may only gradually become lighter."

I sighed in frustration. "Something's wrong with me," I said, looking up at him from shadowed eyes.

"I'm beginning to think that too."

"You're a Vampire. Why wouldn't you take the opportunity to suck someone's blood? "

"Sounds to me like you want it more than I do."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded, my voice raising.

"You keep wanting me to, yet I won't."

"It's because I want the venom out."

He sighed and put his fingers to his head. He seemed annoyed. "You're tempting me, Jacob."

"To what? Kill me?"

"No, to drink your blood."

I stepped back suddenly. It sounded like a threat but I had got him on the right track. "Do it then," I whispered, threatening back.

"I don't want to do this, Jacob. You're asking me to take the rest of the venom out of you, yet you don't understand that your blood doesn't necessarily smell bad to me."

I narrowed my eyes. "You want my blood, parasite?" I asked, raising my brows.

He stared at me and hesitated, his hands still in his pockets.

"Get the damn venom out of me!" I demanded harshly.

"You're only making this harder on yourself," he said. I looked at his pockets and noticed that he was clenching his fists inside them. Perhaps I had gone too far.

"Edward," I said calmly. "Just..take the damn venom out, man."

He seemed to change a bit. He looked confused and at the same time unnerved, like there was something more that he wanted to say. My mind suddenly reverted back to the dreams that I had of him last night and he suddenly turned.

I narrowed my eyes, confused at his nature.

"Come with me," he said. "If you want the fucking venom out then we'll do it somewhere safer." His voice sounded angered and I knew that I had gotten to him.

I smiled crookedly and walked silently behind him.


	8. Chapter VIII

**Chapter 8 – that same day**

**-Edward-**

He was testing me and I was confused. I was completely and utterly in a position that I didn't want to be in. What was wrong with me? With him? I was letting his thoughts get to me, seeing me in his mind at his neck. It was too much. He had tempted me. Now I wanted to taste his blood on my tongue again. It would almost be like the first time since the last time the venom had mixed with his blood. This time though, there would be less venom and more blood.

I couldn't believe that I had agreed to this as we both approached the door of my cabin, with him trailing behind me. I opened it with my key and the door flew open against the breeze. We had made it just in time as the rain began to spill from the sky. It was dark so I lit some candles. I had no electricity out here and so I had always resorted to old fashioned lighting.

I took some matches from a drawer and lit a few candles sitting around. I turned to see him observing the dimly lit room, the light from outside making it a bit brighter.

"If I hurt you it's your fault," I said, glaring at him, just as confused as he was.

Something was odd in the air. Between the candles and the rain, a tension seemed to form. A tension only two people like us could experience.

"Just remember that I'll kill you if you drain me," he responded, still looking around the room.

He still wore his black jacket over a white t-shirt so I told him to take it off. When he did the room seemed to fill with a sudden heat. It was the heat radiating from his body and it felt good. I couldn't lie about that to myself.

"How should we do this?" he asked.

"I can't believe I've let a Werewolf talk me into this," I muttered.

"What was that?" he asked in a tough voice. He didn't like that another guy would be the one to do this and he was beginning to have second thoughts.

"Sit in the chair," I said, gesturing to the wooden chair beside my small wooden table.

"I'll stand," he said.

"You may become weak," I replied.

"I can handle it." He wanted to show me that he was still manly but I saw through it. I could literally hear his heart beating out of rhythm and too fast. Faster than its normal speed.

"Okay," I said and took a step forward. He glared at me harshly before turning his head to show me his scar.

As soon as I bent down and breathed on the skin at his neck he retreated. "What the hell is wrong with me?" he whispered. "I'm about to let a Vampire bite me!"

"Jacob," I said calmly. "We agreed to this."

"Man. Oh man," he said, running his hands through his hair, panicking.

"Jacob, calm down." I was afraid that he would phase. Many confused thoughts were running through his mind.

"Just leave me alone," he said.

"You wanted this more than me. Just let me do it," I said, my voice becoming impatient.

At that he finally calmed down. His body was heaving with his uneven breathing and the thoughts of me on top of him filtered their way into my mind, along with my own thoughts of his blood on my tongue.

With a sudden burst of uncontrolled energy I grabbed him and pushed him against the wall, hard. He fought under my grasp but I held him down, my hands pressing his wrists firmly against the cabin. My lips pressed themselves to his scar but I didn't break the skin. Instead I only did what what he had dreamed about me doing. I ran my tongue along his skin and tasted the outside of him.

At this he stopped his flailing but he seemed to recoil at my touch. His body was shaking but I only continued to suck at his neck, his skin still unbroken; I was finding it hard to sink my teeth into his soft skin, though his blood smelled good behind it. His breathing was unsteady and his legs were slowly giving way under him. If I let him loose then he would more than likely fall to the floor. My hands still held his arms down and I felt his back moving against the wall. He was sliding to the floor.

I hesitated into his skin and moved one of my hands to support his back. I heard him whimper, grunting low, trying to stay stable. I looked up suddenly to see his eyes shut, his brows tight against his face, as if he were in pain. Then I stood straight.

He swallowed and slowly opened his eyes to look at me when I stopped. "I thought you were going to do it," he said, his voice shaken.

"It's hard for me to do this," I said.

"Fucking moron," he spat. "What kind of Vampire are you, anyway?"

I thought a moment, then smiled slightly. "One of a kind."

He stood there in front of me, still against the wall. Both of us were quiet and were suddenly at a loss of words. Things were a bit odd now. His mind was still racing fast, not slowing at all. Many things were confusing and bothering him. And while I stood in front of him, the scent of his fine blood curling into my nostrils, I could hardly contain myself. Things were getting worse the closer that I was to him. I didn't want to hurt him but I craved his blood.

"Jacob," I whispered. He looked up at me and I moved in closer to him again. I held him against the wall but he struggled.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

"If you still want me to do this then let me. Otherwise leave. I want your blood."

"I don't want you to drink my blood, I want you to get rid of the venom!"

"I will," I said, my impatience rising. "But I'll be able to taste your blood, too."

When he narrowed his eyes I slammed him against the wall. I didn't give him time to respond. I dug my teeth into his skin and he grunted, almost a cry of pain, into my ear. My tongue scraped across his skin where his blood already flowed down his neck and I felt him tremble under me. His blood tasted wonderful. Not exactly the best but no where near the worst. I tasted some of what was left of the venom. There was more than I thought in him but mostly it was just his own blood. I pondered for a second on how strange it was that the venom was still within him but I didn't give it much more thought as I felt his hands suddenly grasping my arms. He was becoming weak and I reverted my eyes to his face from my position.

His head was against the wall and his eyes were closed, just like before. Only this time he _was_ in pain. All that was on his mind was death so when I looked down I became panicked; Too much of his blood had been released. I had sucked most, if not all of the venom out and had spit it down onto the cold floor.

He was falling in my arms and suddenly he gasped in panic.

"Shit!" I said worriedly. I put my hand to his neck, trying to stop the blood flow. Seeing him like that, possibly near to death, was enough to tear me away from my blood fetish, though it took a lot to not keep drinking it out of him.

I put his own hand to his wound and ran to quickly grab a couple of towels out of a closet in the room. When I came back to him I pressed one of the towels to his neck. He was gasping, his face pale and not at all himself. I suddenly took him from behind and sat down on the floor, holding him in front of me, one hand pressed to his neck and the other holding his arms down, keeping him from doing something that could kill him, such as trying to phase.

"Don't die, don't die," I said, my voice shaky and worried. "Heal. You can heal." I didn't know if I was trying to convince him or myself but it seemed to work.

As I held him tightly in my arms against my chest I felt his body loosen. His grip was hard on my arms, his nails digging into my hard flesh, and his breathing had slowed some. Inside I was panicking. I didn't know him that well at all yet I feared for his life. Nothing was going on inside his mind except for visions of blood and pain.

I looked down at him when his hands loosened. I still pressed the towel to his neck, hoping that his artery would close. That I had succeeded instead of failed. This was the reason why I hadn't wanted to do this in the first place. His head was leaned back against my shoulder and his face was in pain. Tears were wet on his face. What I had done seemed to put him into panic or shock more than anything. He was out of it, wasn't thinking, wasn't aware of what what was happening.

His breathing eventually became steady and his face straightened, though his eyes remained closed. His nails no longer dug into my skin but his grip was still strong. I slowly felt him coming back to consciousness and I knew that his wound was finally healing. I breathed out a sigh of relief. He suddenly loosened on me and I heard his breathing grow deeper. He had drifted into sleep. His body was exhausted and so I remained silent and still, holding him still in my arms against my chest.

The sky outside began to darken as he slept on. He had no dreams for me to see. I heard rapid breathing again but I realized that it was my own. I felt odd, sitting with him like this. It was a bit unnerving but I couldn't say that I didn't like it, especially after seeing his thoughts that had branded their way into my mind for the past couple of days.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the wall. _Look at what I have gotten myself into, _I thought. The rain pattered gently on the dirt and trees outside while the room darkened around us; While a Werewolf slept in the arms of a Vampire.


	9. Chapter IX

**Chapter 9 – that night**

**-Jacob-**

My hands clenched against something soft; Blankets. I felt a pillow under my head, soft and plush, though it smelled of Vampire. I could feel, so that was good at least, and smell as well. My mind started working with memories that seemed far away, a bit blurry, as if they hadn't happened. But I knew only too well that the memories happened. I knew too well, from the smell surrounding my nostrils, that I was not at home in my own bed but in someone else's.

Aside from feeling blankets half on me I felt a draft of cool air on my chest. I slowly opened my eyes. The room was dark, almost pitch had it not been for the dim light coming from the half open doorway in front of me. Even looking out the the window to my right, the night outside looked black.

I felt a sting at my neck and I winced. Reaching up, I felt a bulge of soft material there. My guess was a bandage; A really big bandage strapped to my skin with that big, clear, medical tape that doctors use to keep them in place with. I sniffed the air and struggled to sit up. An involuntary yelp left my mouth as I did; A sting shot through my right shoulder, down my arm, and through my torso.

Footsteps sounded on the dull, wooded floor. I looked up to see Edward in the doorway, his eyes wide but his face relaxed. His hand pulled the door open while his other rested on its frame. He looked down as he saw me on the bed, his face an emotion of sadness.

"Well, I'm apparently not dead. Unless this is hell," my voice cracked.

He cocked an eyebrow at me; That didn't seem to make him angry, only amuse him.

My throat was parched and I needed something to drink. It was hard to swallow. "Water," I whispered. But just as I had said the word he was gone from the doorway. A sound of rushing water into a glass cup sounded in the other room and within seconds he was back, handing me the glass.

I gulped it down quickly, though he warned me to take it easy.

"Not too fast," he said. "Your wound is not completely healed."

I closed my eyes as I felt the pain start again.

"I really need Carlisle out here. I was stupid for doing this on my own."

"Your..dad?"

"He's a doctor."

"Oh, right," I said, nodding my head and wincing in pain. "See if he has any drugs."

His brows raised.

"The pain is worse than last time."

"Probably because I made a wound on top of another that wasn't completely healed."

I nodded my head again. Apart from the pain I felt nothing. Why was I here? I didn't need to see him anymore. The venom was gone. I was no longer linked to him.

I thought that, until he touched me. I winced away as I felt his icy fingers against the back of my neck.

"I'm just checking the bandage," he said.

My face flushed hot. What the hell was wrong with me? I hesitated as I felt his fingers there again, rubbing part of my skin with his thumb. That sent goose bumps down my skin and I think he noticed because I felt him look at me before removing his hand.

"The bandage is soaked. The blood's starting to come out too." He looked at his fingers, at my blood on his tips, and walked quickly out the door, taking my glass with him.

I sat there and waited for his return and when he came back he handed me a full glass of water. He set aside some bandages and tape and other stuff on a wooden table beside the bed.

"Okay," he said. "I need to change the bandage but I need to do so without it squirting out."

"It should be partly healed," I noted.

"Yeah but I still need to be careful."

I swallowed, wincing at the pain there, and heard him ripping something. I looked over to see him pouring out a couple of pills into his hand. He gave them to me but I only looked at them.

"It's just pain reliever but it's pretty strong. It'll probably knock you out within twenty minutes."

With the pain suddenly striking again I popped the pills into my mouth and gulped them down with some water. Then I felt his hands on my neck again and I jumped at the sudden cold on my skin. The goose bumps came but I don't think they were entirely from the cold of his skin.

"You're on edge. It's more than likely my fault. I'm sorry."

"Don't beat yourself up," I mumbled.

"I know, but I made you in this state."

"I asked you to do it."

"I'm about to peel this tape off slowly so that I can put the clean bandage on, so it'll sting."

I winced, bracing for the sting; It was nothing compared to what was going on inside my body. I closed my eyes as I felt the clean bandage replace the old one. Then I felt something warm; A damp, soft cloth on the skin around the bandage, cleaning the blood there. The chills went down my spine this time and I almost groaned at the feeling.

Edward seemed to sense my pleasure because I felt the cloth move up my neck, above my bandage, and to the back of my neck, almost touching my hairline. I could feel his open hand through the cloth as he continued to rub, slowly now, against my skin. With my eyes still closed and the chills still spilling down my skin I groaned softly. His hand moved down, against my bare back now, the chills going deeper than my skin. They seemed to dig deep into my bones, and push down to my groin.

My eyes flew open and I suddenly jumped away from his touch. Licking my lips, I felt him withdraw from me. My eyes were becoming heavy and my mind felt dizzy, like jelly.

"You should get some rest," he said.

I had questions to ask but that would have to wait until the next time I woke because as soon as he finished his sentence my head hit the pillow and I was gone.


	10. Chapter X

**Chapter 10 – Thursday, October 21****st****, 2006**

**-Edward-**

"If I had known that you were going to have a panic attack then I wouldn't have done it."

Jacob only stared at me from the bed, sitting there with his back hunched. "I can't help it. It runs in the family."

I sighed as I sat on the edge of the bed. The day outside was bright but soon enough it would be dark again. Jacob had slept for the rest of the night and all morning. Now he sat up in bed, after I had gotten him something to eat and had changed his bandage again.

"So it's all gone?" he asked in a low voice.

I knew that he was referring to the venom so I nodded my head hesitantly. "If there's any left it should be completely gone soon."

"Then why do I still feel-" He cut himself off. I knew what he was thinking, though. Why did he still feel the way that he did about me? Even I didn't have a stable answer for that. Only that I felt the same.

"Feel what?" I asked, avoiding what I already knew.

"Nothing," he said.

I growled very low, so low that he couldn't, shouldn't have been able to hear it, but he did. He narrowed his eyes at me while his thoughts were full of questions as to why I was acting the way that I was. To be frank, I was annoyed. Aggravated because I felt his own confusion on top of my own. It was like bearing burdens for two people instead of one. For once I wished that I couldn't read minds.

"Something wrong?" he asked, his voice still low.

"No," I said, shaking my head.

"When you, um, you know, bit me yesterday, why did you lick my skin first?"

_Fuck,_ I thought. What the hell was I supposed to say to that? You smelled good so I felt like giving your neck a a good lick? I knew I couldn't say that, although I knew from his past thoughts that he wouldn't entirely think that a surprise.

"I was readying you. I was also hesitant," I said.

"Felt like you were making out with my neck," he said, his voice deep.

"Well, it's not like you're exactly..irresistible. Your blood had me going."

He made a look of disgust but I saw the flush on his face. It made me smile so I turned away. Truth was, it was more than just his _blood_ that had me going. It was _him._

"So you wanting my blood required licking all over my neck. That makes sense." His sarcastic nature only amused me so I thought to humor him.

"Yes," I said. "I'm a Vampire. I have to make the moment last."

"You didn't even want to do it," he said, shaking his head.

"Believe me, I did." I had a serious look on my face.

"Well, don't ever think about doing it again. That shit freaked me out."

"Then don't request that a Vampire suck your blood."

He didn't say anything but his face looked annoyed.

This was getting a bit ridiculous. How long were we going to keep going back and forth, toying with one another? I could read his mind clearly. He liked being around me. I figured that I would at least bring that to his attention.

"Let's get down to it Jacob," I sighed.

"Get down to what?" he asked.

"You're confused because you think that the venom is what made you want to be around me. But, in reality, you really do want to be around me and I see nothing wrong with that. There's no reason why we shouldn't be friends."

He looked down and hesitated. "It's a little deeper than that, Edward."

I narrowed my eyes in curiosity. "Care to tell me what you mean?" I was fishing in the right spot. All I had to do was reel him him in.

"I told you before. I feel..connected to you. Like..I was _supposed_ to be out there that night. As if you were _supposed _to be out there, too."

"Are you calling us some kind of kindred spirit?" This was odd but it had to be said.

"Man, I don't know," he said, rubbing his face with his hands. "All I know is that..you're interesting."

"I can definitely say the same for you," I mumbled.

"Oh really?" he asked.

His ears were keen. Part of being able to turn into a Wolf I assumed. "How's your neck?" I asked suddenly, changing the subject.

"I think the medicine is starting to wear off," he said, rubbing his shoulder.

Seeing him rub his bare shoulder gave me a feeling that I had to rid of immediately, otherwise it would show. Something was wrong with me. I was letting him get to me. And all it took was a tan hand rubbing his own skin. The skin that I had licked. I could still taste his fragrance on my tongue.

I stood up and left the room to get his pills. The thought of me behind him on the floor, holding him like I had yesterday, flooded into my mind. They were _his_ thoughts, not mine. He remembered vaguely my arms around him and laying against my chest. We hadn't talked about it, though. When I came back to the room he was standing up.

"I should be going soon," he said. "I'll bet my old man and my pack are worried."

"You're still weak," I replied.

"You left me here last time. I managed then."

I sighed and looked down. "Why don't you stay longer? Until the pain is gone?"

"I can't," he said. "Why, you gonna' miss me?" he said, his brows raised at me. I threw him a crooked smile but he turned to grab the extra shirt I had given him since his own was stained with his blood. "Besides," he continued. "I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, you are. You managed getting through being bitten by a Vampire twice."

"Something I would have never done," he started, pulling his arms through the sleeves of his shirt. Then he stood there for a second, his face looking worried. "Shit," he said.

"What?"

"My motorcycle."

"I went out and found it while you were sleeping this morning. It's just outside."

He threw me a shrewd glance and looked toward the door. "I guess I'll be going," he said, making his way toward the doorway. I followed him into the other room but shook my head as I noticed how he walked. He was limping, as if the pain was shooting down his whole body.

"I don't think you're able to drive, Jacob," I stated.

"_You_ don't think? _I_ think I'm fine."

"You're in pain."

"I have to let everyone know where I am."

"Jacob, your wound is going to get worse. It's not completely healed."

"And why would you care?"

He was facing me now, his brown eyes locked onto mine. I stood there, the pills still in my hand. I knew what he was thinking. He had this stupid idea that he would be able to make it back to his house, all the way to the coast, without being troubled by his pain. It wasn't just him wanting to let his family and friends know where he was. It was _me_. He didn't want to be around me because he knew that if he stayed he would only dig himself deeper. He was alone in this world, with no one to relate to or talk personally to. And he had so much anger within him. I wanted to help him.

I made my way toward him and stopped just inches from him. I searched his eyes a moment and was surprised that he didn't look or turn away. "I _do_ care," I answered him. And I meant it.

He looked down, a bit at a loss for words. We were _too _close but he couldn't deny that he wanted to move.

Without thinking, my left hand rose to his neck to check his bandage. At least, that's what I told myself. He tensed but he didn't wince or pull away this time, like he had before. Then I made a stupid move. I moved my hand from his bandage and my fingertips touched the skin of his upper neck, the flesh there tan under my white skin. With a jolt of something that he made me feel when I touched him, my open palm cupped his neck and I pulled him close to me. I could feel the heat from him but he didn't look happy. He glared at me through wide eyes and his lips were slightly pursed. I knew that he was clenching his teeth behind them. He was shorter than me so his gaze looked up but mine only looked down as my breathing became a bit uneven.

"Is this how I make you feel, Jacob?" I whispered.

His teeth clenched and unclenched, over and over again. I could tell that by looking at his hard jaw. My hand moved to the back of his neck and I hesitated with my other arm, slowly bringing it up, but he saw it and began to push away.

"I can't do this," he said. "This is too..too weird."

"You can't go back," I said as we now stood a couple of feet apart.

"Why are you trying to keep me here? You trying to keep me hostage? Make me your slave?"  
"You're the one who wanted this without thinking of what to tell all your friends and family. If you go out looking like you do now, especially with that bandage still on you, then you'll have to confess everything to them."

"I can hide it."

"For how long? No, I want you here, so that I can change your bandage and make sure you're healed."

He stood there, hesitant, and looked up as if he was thinking. He sighed deeply after a few seconds, then looked at me, as if he had given up, which was surprising. "You got a phone?" he asked, his voice tired. I knew that he needed more rest.

I pulled my cell out of my pocket and tossed it to him. Then he walked outside as he dialed a number and I let him be for the time being.


	11. Chapter XI

**Chapter 11 – that same day**

**-Jacob-**

"So what did you tell your dad?"

I looked over at Edward as he leaned against the kitchen counter, his arms folded against his chest. I sighed as his gaze bore into me. "I told him that I needed to get away for a while."

"Was he mad?"

"Of course he was mad," I said, a little too harshly.

"I suppose I can let you go by tomorrow, if you're feeling up to it," he started.

"Yeah," was all I got out. I suddenly stood from the chair I was sitting in and made my way toward a window in the kitchen. The sun was beginning to set and the forest was growing darker within the grayness of the atmosphere.

I heard Edward shift. I looked back to see him lighting candles. A heatwave rose throughout me. I needed to stop that. The whole reason why I had come out here was to see him. And I had him bite me to rid of the rest of the venom so that I wouldn't feel that way. But, to my utter failure, nothing had changed. Only that I was being forced into the company of being with him even longer. A week ago I would have hated myself for staying. Now I kind of didn't want to leave.

"How's your neck?" Edward asked.

I turned my body to face him; He was still lighting candles around the room. "The pain isn't as bad but it's still there."  
"I told you to take the pills."

"I will when I go to sleep," I growled.

Although we had only known each other for a couple of days, or a week, it felt like we had known each other all our lives. That's the way that I was beginning to feel about him; The way we talked, the way we..

I stopped my thinking short. There had definitely been a few odd happenings. He had kissed my neck before he had sucked the venom, he had rubbed me with the cloth, and he had asked me if I made him feel a certain way. I pinched my face up as I thought of that last part. Something odd was definitely building between us. The thing was..I liked it.

"You tired?" he asked.

"No," I replied. I suddenly narrowed my eyes at him as I stood there, my arms by my sides. A sudden realization had dawned on me. "You never seem tired. Where do you sleep? Don't you have a coffin or something around here?" I looked around as if I searched for another bed.

He smiled a bit crookedly and I turned away. "I don't sleep," he answered softly.

I made a face. "Why not? I thought vampires slept in coffins and never went out in daylight."

"And I thought that Werewolves killed for the sole sake of doing it."

I crossed my arms and rolled my eyes. "Alright, I get it," I said. "But you're weirder than I am."

"You're probably right."

I thought more about his lifestyle since the no sleeping thing had just registered into my mind. "Eat much? Or just drink blood?" I asked, walking around the small, round table and to a soft chair with armrests. He followed me and stood against a wall, a few feet away from me.

"I _could_ eat food but blood is my diet."

I looked around at the few chairs and one couch sitting in the room a few feet beside me, then at the cozy kitchen and the small room that I had taken over sleeping in. "So, if you don't eat food and you don't sleep then what's with the getup?" I asked.

He pondered thoughtfully for a moment. "Because this is my own small place of solitude. My family lives in a much bigger house a few miles off and it is just as human as any other home. There are two reasons for this. One, if we entertain guests then we must have the same things that they need to survive; Food, a bathroom, beds, furniture, etc. Two, though we are vampires we haven't withdrawn completely from human society. I suppose that you could call it a bit of..nostalgia from our human life."

I raised my brows and nodded my head in understanding. It made sense at least. Then another question struck me. "So how old are you?"

His lips formed a sudden frown and he hesitated. "Not too young, not too old."

"Yeah but how _old_ are you?"

"I was changed when I was seventeen."

I figured that this would continue to go no where; He apparently didn't want to talk about it. The subject seemed to bug him so I let it go. "So what do you do for fun around here? It's dead silent outside."

"I usually watch TV at my family's home, go out for late night drives, play baseball, and read."

"Yep, sounds like your typical Vampire," I said sarcastically. Man was he weird. A Vampire playing baseball?

"I haven't changed, you know, what with the hobbies I like. You asked so I told you."

"Okay," I said carelessly, slouching in my chair.

"Alright, my turn," he said. "What do werewolves do for fun?"

I raised my brows and put my finger to my chin while my elbow rested on the arm of the chair, as if I was thinking. "I work on motorcycles and cars. Give me a job doing mechanical work any day."

He raised his brows in interest. He seemed to like that. Then, a smile formed on his lips. "One of these days I'll have to show you my family's cars."

_One of these days._ I was in too deep now. Both of us were. "Oh yeah?" I asked.

I think the conversation leaned a bit toward uncomfortable so we both fell silent. I winced as the pain in my neck was becoming worse. Edward sensed my distress and leaned off the wall as I stood to my feet.

"Okay," I said. "Where are the damn pills."

He smiled and made his way past me to the kitchen. I caught his scent in my nostrils as he went by, the air now fragrant with his smell. It wasn't really that bad. When he returned with two pills and a glass of water I took them and downed them both. I really needed a damn shower, though I had gone without one for a week before. Still, I hadn't had one in three days and being around a Vampire, with my body experiencing what it had, what with the blood and all, just made me want one more. Just to feel the water run down my skin.

Edward shifted suddenly and turned away.

"So um," I started. "Think I could use your shower?" I asked. I had gone to his one bathroom all day so I knew he at least had plumbing out here.

"You know you're welcome to it," he replied.

I nodded and made my way toward the small bathroom but he stopped me with his arm.

"Though," he started. "Your bandage will get wet."

_Damn,_ I thought. Hadn't thought of that but a thought occurred to me. "Maybe it's healed."

"Can't take a chance," he said.

I sighed. I really wanted the damn shower. Why did I have to listen to him anyway? He had no authority over me. I pulled my arm from his grasp and made my way to the bathroom anyway, regardless of his voice behind me.

Once inside I closed the door and locked it. I ran the water until it was barely warm and then, shedding my clothes off, I stepped under the spraying water. I stood there with my eyes closed as I let the water run over my head, soaking my hair and spilling down my skin. I moved forward and leaned my head against the wall of the shower as I let the water beat my back from behind.

As far as my neck was concerned it seemed fine. The bandage was wet but no blood was pouring from underneath. As I leaned back from the wall I stumbled backward against the one behind me. The medicine had started kicking in but I shook my head and continued to stand under the water's embrace. I found a bar of soap on a small shelf, still in the package, so I tore it open and rubbed the white suds over my skin.

As I washed those images came back to me; The dreams and the reality. Edward against my neck, of him rubbing my back, moving in close. I leaned back against the wall as I slid my hand down my torso, traveling further as my thoughts of him deepened.


	12. Chapter XII

**Chapter 12 – that night**

**-Edward-**

I turned my face away as he came out of the bathroom. I didn't want him to see the shocked look on my face, though if _he_ could read _my_ thoughts then he would find there my arousal for him also. Picturing him in the shower, reading his thoughts as he imagined what _we _did together in his mind, made me feel nervous. I was hot, though my body was cold.

I could still smell the water on his skin. His hair was wet and that made me grind my teeth. He was _more_ than just good looking. But it wasn't just his hair that had me turned on. It was the fact that he was standing completely nude, except for the towel around his waist. I tried not to look because I didn't want him to notice my change in mood but I couldn't help but watch as the water rolled down his tan skin, dripping from the hair on his head and torso. It was too much.

"I didn't know what to do about clothes," he said as I watched him.

I cocked an eyebrow and smiled faintly. I had some of my own clothes in a chest that he could wear but I was reluctant to get them. I wanted to tell him that I didn't have anything. "I have a few things in here," I finally replied.

He followed me through the doorway into the room and I rummaged around until I found a pair of jeans and a navy blue t-shirt, along with a pair of boxer briefs. I turned to hand them to him but he was sitting at the foot of the bed, his right side visible. I made my way toward him and laid the clothes beside him. He looked tired.

"I need to change the bandage," I said.

He yawned and nodded. I left the room briefly for a new bandage and cloth but when I returned he had moved under the blankets. He hadn't put on any of the clothes except for the briefs and that alone sent me back into arousal. I hated that I had to feel this way. That he had to feel this way although it didn't seem to bother him as much at the moment. An affect of the pills no doubt.

He sighed as I took the bandage off. It wasn't bleeding anymore but some old blood still crusted on his skin. The two bite marks had closed completely but the scars were still there, a deep purple. I took the wet cloth in my hand, like I had done earlier, and rubbed the blood off his skin. Thinking of his excitement in the shower, I began moving the cloth under my hand like I did before; Up his neck and down his back.

He let me go further this time, which was a surprise. Maybe it was the medicine, since his eyes were closed and his thoughts were a bit blurry, as if he was falling asleep. Though, he couldn't keep his hands off me in what conscious thoughts he imagined, which only excited me more. And my excitement only lead to my groping him more, which seemed to make his skin crawl.

His head suddenly lolled back and his lids were half opened, revealing a hint of brown. I hesitated and looked down as he stared at me. In his mind he was imagining me kissing him. I wondered, for a few seconds, whether I should actually do it or not; But then my wiser part got the better of me and I withdrew my hand from his back. He fell back onto his pillow slowly and closed his eyes. He was gone within seconds.

I watched him from where I stood, my face a turmoil of confusion. I hated not being able to get this out. To know what it was that I really wanted to say. That I..liked him? That he, for some reason, made me aroused? And that was something that I hadn't felt in a while.

I rubbed my neck and sighed softly. Watching him breathing softly only made me want to stay and watch him more. So I did. I watched him for a long time, just standing there beside the bedside. Eventually, and carefully, I sat down beside him and leaned in close.

His face was beautiful, young and tan, and his hair was so dark and thick. His body was smooth and tan, just like his face. As I continued to stare at him, I couldn't help but reach my hand down to stroke my finger across his cheek gently. He flinched but he didn't wake so I leaned my head down to the skin at his neck and inhaled his fragrance.

He smelled good to me and it wasn't just his blood;It was him. All of him, and as I took in his scent I became aroused again, that feeling in my groin coming back. His very skin alone was driving me wild. I wanted to kiss him, kiss him the way that I had the other night on his neck. Except this time I wanted his lips.

I swallowed as I hesitantly leaned forward into his face but as my weight shifted against the bed it creaked loudly. I instantly froze, my eyes wide as I saw his brown eyes staring back at me.


	13. Chapter XIII

**Chapter 13**

**-Jacob-**

He was staring right at me, his blue eyes shadowed in the darkness. The only light I saw was from the dim doorway and even that wasn't enough to see him fully. I didn't know how to react to what was happening so I froze where I was, unable to move as an inside heat rose in my body. I could feel his breath softly on my face; It was cool and odorless, and I could feel his weight beside me, touching me. I swallowed hard and licked my lips nervously. It was like a silent war of tension was going on between us.

Then the gap between us closed. I suddenly felt his cool lips gently brush my own and I jumped in panic. He quickly withdrew, sitting up, his face a torrent of shock at what he had just done. He brushed his dirty blonde hair back with his hand and moved to stand but I caught his arm before he could leave.

He stopped when I grabbed him, sitting on the bed. What the hell was going through his head? And what the hell was wrong with _me_? After my imagination in the shower, I had mostly given up on trying to stay away from him. I couldn't deny the fact that I was attracted to him.

He turned to face me when my hand loosened on his arm and when he did our eyes locked in the darkness. I suddenly wanted to feel his lips on mine again so I moved closer to him, hesitating, and moved my face in closer to his. He moved in with me as I closed the gap between us and once more our lips brushed lightly, but neither of us pulled away this before. It was like we were toying with each other, our lips barely touching and our breathing growing rapid. What my body went through was unlike anything I had ever felt before.

I suddenly felt his hand on the back of my head as he pulled me into his lips fully. I tensed but didn't pull away, a wave of emotions and thoughts spilling through my mind. I was still tired but kissing him seemed to tear me away from wanting sleep. A heat wave of shock bolted through my body, going to places that made me shift, wanting, needing.

He felt it too. Felt it as I grabbed his face with both my hands, and when he toppled over onto me, his mouth making its way down my jaw, my neck, and to my throat. Our breathing had picked up as his lips continued back to my mine. He prodded at my mouth with his tongue. The feeling only aroused me more than I already was. _What the fuck is wrong with me?_ I asked myself silently.

"Nothing," he said against my lips.

I stopped suddenly, frozen as he himself came to a stop. I narrowed my eyes at him as he looked down at me, his face hesitant.

"What?" I asked.

"I said 'nothing'." he replied.

"No shit?" I said. I was confused and now that reality was dawning I came full circle. Another man was on top of me, kissing me. As if he read my thoughts, he moved himself quickly from me.

I sat up and put my head in my hands. I can't believe that I, we, had let it go this far. I knew that I had been having the dreams, the images, and even the lust for him but now things were just getting too weird. And then he had freaked me out but answering my thoughts.

I looked at him from under my slouch. He was staring at me, that confused yet mysterious gaze in his eyes. "Why did you say that?" I asked.

"I don't know," was all he said, as if he really didn't know.

"I think there's more to you than you're letting me in on," I said deeply.

He sighed. "If I tell you, will you let me kiss you again?"

I made a face, as if the idea was sickening. Something was definitely wrong with me. After what I had just felt I couldn't say no to him and I wanted to know what he was hiding so I replied with a deep but reluctant "Yes."

He looked away and shook his head, rubbing his face with his hand. "I can't believe that I'm about to tell you this."

"Just spill it," I said, feeling impatient and now a bit awkward.

"Okay," he started. "You know how you and your pack can communicate with each other?"

"Yes," I replied. I narrowed my eyes at him. "We can read each other's minds."

"Yeah," he said, looking away and nodding his head. "Well, let's just say that I may hold the same..ability."

My eyes widened at this new information. Heat rose throughout my body more than it ever had and I was sure that he could feel, if not see, my red skin, even in the darkness. It dawned on me then that _he_ could read my mind, just how my pack could read each other's when we were in Wolf form.

"So," I said through clenched teeth. "You _know_ everything that I have thought since I met you?" I was angry and my fists were clenching. I was close to phasing.

"Jacob," Edward said calmly, holding his hands out. "Now listen, it's not my fault. I know what people are thinking but that's all. I can't read you if you're too far away. But now, with me this close, nothing is secret."

"You've been holding out on me this whole time!" I screamed. I was enraged as I jumped to my feet. "All the thoughts I've had, all the worries and insults and shit I've thought you could read!"

"Jacob-"

"No," I said, not looking at him. It sickened me. As if I needed this inside my own pack; Now it was _outside _it too.

"Jacob, I'm the only Vampire I know of that can do this. I can't communicate with anyone. Only read."

I pursed my lips and clenched my fists. When I saw him nearing me from the corner of my eye I backed away. "Don't come any closer. I swear I'll fucking kill you." My voice had changed from angry to violent, as well as my nature.

"No you won't," he said calmly, still making his way toward me.

"Don't be so sure of yourself, leech."

The words seemed to sting him because he stopped. He stood there, his arms by his sides, only looking at my face, his own seeming to fall.

"Alright then," he said. "I'll just leave."

A sharp pang of dread hit me hard but I calmed only slightly, suddenly confused again and full of remorse. I didn't know what to do as he turned and made his way through the doorway. When he had passed through my face fell entirely as my body loosened. I ran my hands through my hair and shook my head over and over as I leaned against the wall. I had lost him. Something _was_ wrong with me. It was good that he had left. It gave me time to cool off, but now I wanted him back. _Now_. The heat came and went and I was a blob of confusion pelted to the wall. I was in too deep. _Way_ deep. It hadn't been the venom that had tied me to him. It had been me all along.


	14. Chapter XIV

**Chapter 14 – Friday, October 22****nd****, 2006**

**-Edward-**

He had left not long after I had told him that I could see his thoughts. That was a huge mistake on my part but I felt like I would see him again so it didn't really bother me. More than anything, I was shocked at how easily he had let me kiss him. I thought that he would pull away but I suppose, after getting off to me in the shower, it was hard to not to give in.

I still smelled him in the room. It was intoxicating, but not as much as his very skin against my nostrils. It was common in this world for two males to be attracted to one another but I never thought that I would actually ever do so myself. Of course I had thought about it. Being one-hundred and four years old, I certainly didn't ponder the same things all the time. My open mind had expanded to much knowledge and the ways of life, and I had actually considered other Vampire males before.

I looked down into the darkness of the room. It was late, after midnight, and I didn't know what to do. I felt out of control, as if I needed him there beside me, sleeping on the bed. More than anything, I wanted to taste his skin under my lips again, feel the heat from his body lapse with mine into a lukewarm state. Our fragrances and temperatures had mixed well. It was as if the chemicals within us reacted in a way that was right, that made sense.

"Will I ever get to see you again?" I whispered into the quiet darkness.

Nothing.

I could no longer hear him. He had retreated from the area, though he hadn't taken his motorcycle. I knew that he would eventually be back for it. I just didn't know when. I just knew that he was far off enough that I couldn't see his thoughts.

I thought to go back to my family's house but I didn't want to take a chance of him coming back without me here. I _needed_ to see him again.

As a few hours passed, I had taken to reading a few books in the main room but I couldn't fix my concentration on the words. Thoughts of him filtered their way into my mind constantly. When I had finally gotten myself into focusing on my book that's when I heard his own thoughts in my mind. I looked up to see the morning light spilling in through the windows. He was nearing, close by and wanting to talk. Yet at the same time he wanted to leave.

I thought to open the door for him but that would have more than likely made him mad. He still hated the fact that I could see what he was thinking. He had spent enough time out just cooling off. I hated to think of what he would be like now if it took him that long to ease his temper.

I heard his footsteps approaching outside, hesitating when they got to the door. When he opened it his form filled the doorway, his face pale and his eyes weary. As he shut the door behind him I looked at him, my face expressionless. His shoes thudded on the hardwood floor as he made his way toward me. Standing there, he looked much older, with his eyes and lips downcast.

"Hey," he started, his hands in his pockets. He was wearing the jeans and navy blue t-shirt that I had given him last night, though the jeans fit him loosely.

"Morning," I replied.

He sighed as he rubbed his eyes with his fingers. "Listen, maybe we got off on the wrong track," he said. "I mean, I guess I wouldn't tell you if I could read people's minds either."

I looked down. "Except for you telling me that you can read your pack's minds."

"Yeah, I did tell you that," he said, matter of factly.

"I'm sorry," I said, putting my book down.

"It doesn't matter. If I were you I still wouldn't have said anything."

"So are you saying that you understand?"

"I guess." He rolled his eyes and looked away.

I smiled slightly. "I think that you would have killed me earlier."

"Yeah right," he said. "I could never kill.." he trailed off.

I raised a brow.

"I don't kill people," he finished.

"A few weeks ago you didn't mind killing me."

"Okay, that's gotta' stop," he said, suddenly serious.

"Sorry," I said, unaware that I was reading his mind.

"You just did it again!" he said, his face more wide awake now.

I hesitated. What did he want me to say? Sorry I can read your thoughts? "Look Jacob, it's not my fault. It's not like I've _disliked_ anything that you've thought about me the past few days."

He turned his head as it flushed red.

"Look, Edward, I'm just..really confused right now."

"I know," I said.

He rolled his eyes.

"Let me finish," I said, standing to my feet. "I was a bit confused, too."

"_Was_?" He looked at me with both his brows raised.

"Yes. But now..it just feels right."

He turned his head away from me. "How can something so wrong feel right?"

"How do you know it's wrong?"

"We're not just both guys, Edward." He was suddenly looking at me now, his body slumped. "I'm a Werewolf and you're a Vampire."

I smiled crookedly. "You think I don't know that?"

He just shook his head as a smile formed on his lips. "I'm sorry for last night. I shouldn't have reacted that way."

I was shocked at his sudden apologetic nature. I chuckled softly. "Yeah, talk about saying the wrong thing at the right time."

He looked down, his face going red again.

"It's okay," I said softly as I closed the gap between us. "We can always try again." I had gathered up too much courage while he was away. I wondered if it was too much for both of us.

He wouldn't look at me as I neared him, inches away from him, until I touched his chin with my fingers. He grabbed my wrist, as if he wanted to push me away, his lips pursed, but he only held it there against his face, contemplating what to do. I moved my face in closer and when I felt his breath on my face I pressed my lips to his.

He pulled away but I pressed him to me. I wouldn't let him get away from me again. This was what he wanted, what we both wanted.

"Dammit," he whispered, pulling away his lips. He was growing hot.

"I told you that it was okay," I said gently, taking the back of his neck in one of my hands.

I kissed his lips again and this time he didn't pull back. It deepened as my tongue roved his. It confused him, creeped him out, aroused him, made him feel odd, out of place, different. Too many emotions were mixing with my own and so it had _me _draw back in hesitation.

He swallowed as I stood there in front of him, both of us unsure of what we wanted.

"I don't know what to do," he said, almost pleading with me.

I knew what it was but I didn't know how to tell him. It was something that he had never experienced with another person before and something that he never thought he'd experience with a guy. It was too much. It confused him so he didn't know what to do, what to think. His body wanted sex.

The situation suddenly dawned on me. I couldn't do that with him. I had gone too far, even for myself. We had gotten ourselves into a situation of lust and neither of us knew what to do. Of course we both had a few things in mind but we didn't know how to bring them up, how to do it without feeling awkward. I saw what he wanted within his mind though he tried to block it as much as he could. He was trying too hard and it was aching him.

"Jacob," I said, noticing his tired eyes. "You need sleep."

"Yeah," he said. "Maybe you're right."

Hesitating, he turned from me and made his way into the room that he was becoming used to now. I watched him go then silently followed behind.


	15. Chapter XV

**Chapter 15**

**-Jacob-**

Edward kept his distance from me as we both sat on the edge of the bed. This was hard for me, especially when he could read what I was thinking. I was still slowly getting past that. It still angered me even though I knew he couldn't help it. I only wished that I could see what he was thinking as we both sat there, our bodies sending off strange vibes.

"Jacob," he suddenly whispered into the quiet air.

I looked to my left to see him watching me, his blue eyes suddenly intense on my own. I didn't respond but I figured that since he had my attention then he could say whatever it was that he wanted to say.

But instead of speaking he only leaned in to press his lips on my own. I pulled back slightly, causing him to have to lean in farther, but I eventually let him do it. Things didn't make sense to me. I didn't know why I felt this way. I had never felt this way before about a guy. But this wasn't just an every day average male. This was a vampire.

I felt him smile against my lips. Damn him for being able to see my thoughts. Still, he seemed braver than myself, making a move on me, a Werewolf. Too bad I liked it. If it had been anyone else I would have beat the shit out of them.

_Woah_, I thought to myself as Edward's tongue suddenly roved deeply into my mouth. The feelings that accompanied me were hard to explain. I had never actually kissed anyone before. And the grade school kisses didn't count. No kiss in my short history could compare to this. I didn't want to admit it but I liked it.

It was as if every thought I had about accepting what was going on only made him kiss me more deeply. I couldn't believe that I was kissing a guy, more than that a Vampire. That was like two major, big time NO'S in my own little world. I had broken my own rules. What the hell was wrong with me?

That question quickly vanished as Edward moved his lips down to my neck. He was also groping me. I didn't know how I felt about that, about his hands smoothing over my neck and shoulders. I shivered when one of his hands touched the skin on my right arm. The shiver made me crane my neck, cringing into myself. I wrinkled my face up as his hand slid under the sleeve of my shirt and up to massage my shoulder. This was a bit too much.

But he didn't stop. And I didn't let him. He only continued to grope and kiss me more, making me feel confused and creeped out yet longing for him to keep on. He knew I wanted it. That's why he didn't stop. He only gave into me, giving me what I wanted. But he wanted it too, right? It was clear that this wasn't just me.

I felt his fingers at my waist, his fingers curling into my shirt. _What the hell? _I thought as I felt his icy hands slide their way up my torso. I jumped back from him, his lips lightly grazing mine, but he didn't let me go, no matter how much I flinched away. He only held me closer to him and I gave in with each kiss he planted on my neck. His hands moved up farther and for some reason I allowed him to take my shirt off.

And dammit, he hugged me; _Hugged_ me, held me close, and I hesitantly laid my forehead on his shoulder as his lips pressed themselves into the curve of my neck, kissing the wound there. It only made the chills worse. I inhaled deeply into his shirt and my eyes narrowed. Why was I the one with the shirt off? I suddenly thought of him naked but quickly closed my eyes against it.

Of course, probably due to his "mind reading", he pulled back and took his own shirt off. Discarding it on the floor, his eyes still on me, he slowly made his way back to my face.

_Damn,_ I thought as I looked at his bare, white chest. I had no idea why I felt the way I did around him. Was this some kind of joke? Some kind of imprinting mistake? _Shit, _I thought. _What if I've imprinted on him?_

"So what?" Edward said suddenly.

I raised a brow. "Do you even know what imprinting is?"

He smirked a bit, reading my thoughts I presumed. "I'm going to say that it's like a soul mate. Someone that you can't live without."

"Lucky guess," I said sarcastically.

He sighed. "I don't think that you've imprinted on me, Jacob."

"What makes you so sure?"  
"Because I've seen in your mind where you've thought of it before. I've seen the conversations just now of your pack telling you that it's like nothing you've ever experienced and that you'll know."

"You don't know what it's like," I said sharply.

"Neither do you, since you had to question it yourself."

"Whatever."

I suddenly felt his lips on me again, swift but soft. So if I hadn't imprinted on him then there was still a chance that someone was out there for me. Why did the thought make me suddenly sad? _Fuck,_ I thought as _I_ kissed _him_ deeper. I was falling for him, something I had never intended to do. And he was giving me what I wanted, which was him.

"I want to know what you're thinking," I said, my eyes closed as his mouth sucked lightly on the left side of my neck.

"I'm thinking that I've never felt this way before, but that it feels right."

"We're guys. You're a Vampire."

"So _what_?" he said.

"So it's just odd," I said back.

"Not really."

He was looking at me now, his eyes gazing at mine. I looked down at his chest and felt the blood rushing south. As if I needed more of that.

"This is really hard to stop," he said.

"I know."

There was a pause, both of us looking down before he broke the silence. "So let's finish it."

I looked up quickly to see him smiling crookedly and closing the gap between us yet again. This time he pulled me to him close, our bodies touching, bare chests mixing heat and ice. He rolled over to lay on the bed, taking me with him and holding me on top of him.

Whatever unsure feelings I had earlier were now gone. I couldn't ignore what was going on now, and that was my body pressed to his, both of us craving one thing.


	16. Chapter XVI

**Chapter 16 – that night**

**-Edward-**

Sometime in the night Jacob had fallen asleep, leaving me alone to think about him lying next to me. After kissing like we had done earlier in the day, it was hard to move from his side now, so I was forced to think of the events of earlier to occupy my time.

_"Do you admit now that you have something for me?" I asked him as he was pressed to me._

_ He growled deep in his chest but a "Sure, sure," escaped his lips._

I smiled at the memory. It was all that I needed. I had made my mind up only hours before, when he had left me to more thinking. I couldn't ignore what I felt, even though it felt different. But I had told myself that it would be that way. I was in too deep now. There was no getting out.

I looked down at him from my position. Damn he was beautiful. It wasn't the first time that I had looked at another guy, though the times before I had never actually had any physical relations with other men. Looking at _him_ was like looking at the most beautifully crafted person on the planet, especially when he was asleep. The facial expressions that he made only added to what made him _him, _and that made me like him more. I didn't want to admit it but I was falling for him, for more than just his appearance and blood. Who knew that a Vampire could have such a heart for a Werewolf? Or whatever he was, a Shapeshifter, as their _technical_ term put it.

I smiled at that, looking up and noticing the first rays of sunlight filtering through the window. That made me frown. He would have to leave soon. He would have to go back. Then it hit me, like a bullet to its target. It wrenched me tightly and whatever heart that I had felt like it dropped. What had I done? _We_ done? We couldn't be together. Not with my being a Vampire and he being a Werewolf. It seemed..forbidden. Was it forbidden? I honestly didn't know.

I ran my hand through my short hair and sighed, perhaps a little too loudly, because I felt a stir beside me. I heard him grunt and mumble low. I was afraid of what would race through his mind when he saw me sitting beside him, my left arm against the side of his body. But when he looked up he only smiled faintly, his mind ablaze with last night's memories.

It made me a bit hopeful as I looked over at him. He leaned up on his elbows and rubbed his face. Things seemed a bit awkward between us now, a little tense.

"I need to get the hell out of here," he said, his voice a bit hoarse.

"I know," I said softly.

He sat up, his bare back hunched over and his face out of my sight. I clenched my fists before reaching out and placing my left hand on his darker skin, my fingers sliding up his back. His body reacted, clenching into itself, chills spilling where my fingers traced. In his mind he seemed a bit disturbed by this, wondering why he still felt this way. I knew that this was going to be harder for him than for me. I really didn't know why I had accepted this so fast and so easily. It didn't quite seem my nature but I was attracted to him. And anything that attracted me only sucked me in more.

I didn't want him to feel too creeped out so I pulled my hand away, though he seemed disappointed when I did so. Perhaps I read him wrong. He was hard to satisfy. "If you don't want this then I'll understand," I started. "Maybe it's better that none of this never happened."

I felt his own heart literally sink as I said these words and I immediately regretted saying them. I hesitated, unsure of what to say to reassure him.

"How can I go back and forget?" he said sharply, his voice hoarse and deep. He cleared his throat.

"I don't know," I said. "I just know that I want to see you again."

He hesitated before speaking. "So..do I."

I suddenly rose to my feet and pulled on my shirt.

"Did you lay there all night?" he asked, finding his own shirt.

A crooked smile formed on my lips. "Yes."

He raised his dark brows. "Must suck not being able to sleep."

"It has its ups and downs. I have more time to think, read, do things that one can't normally do. Other times I wish that I could just shut my mind down."

We were both dressed now and he was heading for the door. "Didn't you get bored just sitting there?"

"Not with you," I hesitated.

He liked that but at the same time it irked him. I got him something to drink before we both made our way to the front door. His motorcycle was still there, waiting to be turned on.

He rubbed his shoulder before facing me; Another nervous habit when he didn't know what to say or do.

"So I guess that this is goodbye for now?" I asked, hoping to release the tension between us.

"I prefer the term 'Later'."

I smiled and he did too, though he looked down. In a swift movement I pulled him to me and pressed my lips to his own. He was tense but I reassured him with my hands, resting one on his face and the other on his back. His own hands rested gently on my waist. This was so much more different than kissing a girl. Of course, the feelings were also different as well.

As we kissed a sudden thought entered his mind and he pulled back, his eyes wide.

"What the hell am I supposed to tell my pack?" he said, his voice growing loud.

I looked down, unsure of what to say, then I raised my brows in pity. "Well," I started. "I'm just glad I'm not you."

His eyes narrowed at me and he cocked his head down. He didn't like that answer but frankly it entertained me. Of course, I had to look from his perspective. I didn't want this to be hard for him to do. It was different, harder for him.

"Listen," I sighed, suddenly serious. "Just try not to phase."

"I can't. There always seems to be something to phase about when I'm there."

"Then block out your thoughts."

"I've tried doing that before. It never works. They eventually break down the walls."

"Then you're screwed."

"Fuck!" He dug his hands into his hair and clenched his fists tightly while pacing back and forth.

"Jacob, calm down," I said smoothly.

"I've got an idea. Why don't you switch places with me? _You _be the Werewolf for once!"

I narrowed my eyes at his sarcastic remark but thought to humor him or at least amuse myself. "I don't think that I could handle a day as Jacob Black," I said, smiling slightly.

"You sure didn't mind last night," he said, his voice rising.

My smile grew to a grin and I laughed, standing still with my hands in my pockets.

He shook his head, trying to hide a smile as he looked away.

"There's no way to keep this from them," I said, serious again. "Unless you leave your pack."

"I can't," he rebounded.

"How do you know?"

"Because Sam is the freaking 'Alpha' bitch," he said, his voice full of mock.

"I take it you don't like that."

"I _hate_ people trying to control me. I hate that I have to be a part of a pack that tells me what to do."

"Really? I couldn't tell."

He rolled his eyes and moved toward his bike. "I guess I'll figure something out. If they find out about this then I'm going to die."

"It's my fault," I said.

"Just shut-up. I don't want a fucking guilt fest." He took the handles and kicked up the stand.

"Jacob," I said softly.

"Yeah?"

He was pissed and I honestly did feel sorry for him. I didn't know what to do. "I'm sorry for everything."

"Don't worry about it," he said, looking over at me. "Last night was.." he trailed off, unable to find a word for it.

"Hot," I finished for him.

He raised a brow.

"The heat from your body made me feel warm."

"Is that all?" he asked.

"No," I said, leaning toward him to kiss his lips. That made his heart stop. "I enjoyed making out with you."

He licked his lips when I pulled away. "Well, thanks for making that one pop into my head. Now everyone will really think I'm insane."

I chuckled softly but he seemed a bit more calm now. I couldn't get past his brown eyes and how they were so perfectly set into his smooth skin.

"So if I'm ever in the area again.." he started.

"You know where to find me," I finished for him.

He nodded and our eyes met briefly before he turned and pushed his bike off into the distance. I watched him until he faded into the trees. He didn't look back. He didn't need to. I would always be here, waiting for him.


	17. Chapter XVII

**Chapter 17 – Tuesday, October 26****th****, 2006**

**-Jacob-**

The waves were breaking loosely today, easy and smooth-like. At least it was calm here. I sighed as I stood on the beach of La Push on the reserve, my hands in the pockets of my black jacket. With as much heat as I put off I didn't really need it but I didn't want anyone to see the bite mark scarred even worse into my neck.

I raised my head and closed my eyes. Four days and things were already difficult. Dad was upset with me for running off without letting anyone know but I passed it off as needing to get away from the pack for a few days. Still, he was upset that I hadn't told him first, even after calling him. I did feel bad for that.

At least I wasn't dead. And I hadn't phased, yet. I dreaded that moment when Sam would need us for some lame ass reason. The only reason I would need to phase would be if that bloodsucker that bit me the first time came around here. No one had caught his scent though. I was constantly on edge and always alert.

My face fell and my head drooped down. I kicked a few rocks at my feet. I missed him. Damn myself for that, for falling for a fucking Vampire. For falling for a guy. I didn't know which one shocked me more:The fact that I liked a Vampire or a guy. Either way, I was already in too deep to turn back. Every time I turned I wanted to see his face right there. And the way that he had kissed me..

I raised a brow and turned. This was too much. I had to focus on forgetting these thoughts, not suppress them more. I looked toward the road up the beach and rolled my eyes as I saw Quil making his way toward me. Couldn't a guy get any privacy? _They'll all be wishing for privacy when I phase, _I thought.

"Hey Jake," Quil said.

"Hey." I turned back to the ocean to avoid his glare. How was I supposed to look at him? Like I always did? A normal friend? I didn't like guys, I just liked a Vampire. Boy, that would sound swell, too. I winced and he caught note of my tension as he stood beside me.

"What's up?" he asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

I looked over at him, opened my mouth, but turned back. I had nothing to say to him. In fact, I didn't want to be around anyone, him included. But what could I do?

I heard him sigh and he looked down. "You haven't really talked to anyone since you got back from your.." he searched for the word.

"Time away," I finished.

"Right."

"Look, I just have a lot of things on my mind right now."

"Did something happen?"

I clenched my fists inside my pockets. The whole pack knew about my dreams of Edward before, and few of them suspected that I had gone back to see him. They would all find out soon enough if we had to phase. I didn't want to show my anger with Quil. He was my best friend and he hadn't done anything to deserve my wrath. Best friend..I shook my head as I thought of Edward.

"Okay," Quil said. He must have thought that my sudden gesture was my answer to his question.

"So how are things with you?" I asked apathetically. I tried to sound enthusiastic.

"Good." He nodded his head.

I nodded too, but I think he caught my annoyance. "I'll leave you alone if you want me to, Jake. Just thought we could talk if you wanted to. Seems like something's up with you. Just a bit concerned."

"I'm fine, Quil, really." It must have sounded pretty convincing because he smiled and gave me a big pat on the back.

"I suppose everyone has their slumps. You'll roll back eventually."

"Yeah," I said, looking at him considerably. "Thanks."

"See ya around," he said.

"Later." I smiled slightly at him and he turned to go.

I hated that I had been annoyed with him but what else was I supposed to do? If I didn't distance myself from the pack now then it would be harder after they found out where I had been. Or would it? What if I gradually told each of them my problem? I winced in pain suddenly.

I had to go back to Forks. Where _he_ was. Four days easily felt like four years. It was eating at me and I couldn't just sit around and do nothing. I couldn't even work on my bikes. It held no sudden interest to me at the moment. Only_ he_ did.

I shook my head as I turned and made my way slowly to my house. Dad would more than likely be there. What would I tell him? I could leave now and be back by tonight, if I was quick. It was only 11:40 am anyway. At least it was when I left the house. That was thirty minutes ago.

As I opened the door I gazed at the clock, which read 12:30 pm. Guess I was out longer than I thought. Either way I had my mind already made up. I was going to Forks. _Now_.

"Hey Jake." I looked over to see dad sitting in his wheelchair, watching TV.

"Hey."

"You coming to eat with me at Sue's tonight?" he asked.

"No," I said hesitantly, making my way to my room. "I was thinking of riding into town."

"Oh," he said, sounding a bit disappointed. "Meeting someone?"

My eyes widened as I reached the door to my room. "No, I just thought I'd look at some parts for the bikes."

"Oh, okay. Well, I'll save you a plate."

"Thanks," I said, and entered my room. I grabbed my wallet; I knew I wouldn't need it but I figured it would throw dad off. I walked out of my room and for the front door.

"Out so soon?" He looked at his watch.

I turned toward him and looked down. "Yeah. I don't know when I'll be back. Probably around nine." I caught sight of his brows raising as he watched the television screen. "I don't want to drive all the way out to town and then just leave. If I go I want to stay all day," I reassured him.

He nodded in agreement and gave a quick smile. "Thanks for telling me this time," he said.

I smiled back and opened the door. "Bye dad."

I heard him mumble low as I shut the door. At least that was over with. I headed for the garage and, snapping on my helmet, revved my Harley and sped my way to Forks.


	18. Chapter XVIII

**Chapter 18 – that same day**

**-Edward-**

My eyes widened as I read his mind in the woods nearby. I was playing the piano when I felt him nearby and my fingers suddenly stopped on the keys, lightly touching them. I had come back to my family's house, which was very much mine as well, to get him off my thoughts for a while. I had not expected him to be back so soon, though.

I slowly stood to my feet and crossed the room to the front door.

"Edward, where are you headed?" Emmett's voice sounded from the living room. The sound of the television sounded with his voice. He wasn't preoccupied with me. He was preoccupied with whatever game was on. I just happened to catch his eye.

"Out," I said. "I want some time alone."

He shrugged his shoulders and waved lightly before returning his gaze back to the television screen. Everyone else was elsewhere within the house and I figured that Emmett would tell them that I'd gone. That is, everyone except Alice. But she was a different story. I didn't want to think about her right now. It only upset and angered me.

I made my way outside and down the driveway, toward my cabin. As the house got farther away behind me I started into a run as I felt him closer. He was _too_ close to our house. I didn't want everyone else to smell him so I ran fast though the woods, following his scent to his location. This time I would be alert and not run into him. I knew I was near him when his scent hit me, strong into my face, like cigarette smoke from one's mouth.

I slowed down and came to a sudden stop. It was gray outside, like it usually was, and though I couldn't feel it I knew that it was a bit colder than the past few days; Fall was deepening. I felt a shuffle of leaves behind me and turned to see him standing there, his hands in the pockets of his jacket. We both stood there, silent. I noticed that he looked stressed, a bit worried even, but healthier than the last time I had seen him. Just seeing him made me feel those feelings I had tried to escape earlier within the week.

He gazed up at me, his brown eyes a bit sad, confused, unsure. I knew that I would have to make this move. Again. My feet shuffled and I slowly made my way toward him. Glimpses of him on top of me, feeling his skin on mine, warm to the touch, seeped their way into my brain. I saw some of the same images within his own mind. He was thinking them on purpose, making me walk to him faster; His thoughts of me holding him close and kissing his neck. Damn he really liked that.

I stopped when I stood only inches away from him. We didn't have to speak, we just did reacted. I took his shoulders in my hands and pressed his lips to my own. He responded by parting his lips for me and gently resting his hands on my waist. How long had we been apart? It felt like years.

As we continued on, our kiss deepened. I suddenly took him in my arms and pushed him up against a tree. He grunted as his back hit the bark but he didn't seem to mind when I grinded myself against him. I didn't know if that was too much or not but I didn't give him time to think before I had my lips on his again. My hands touched places where they hadn't touched him before, which made him tense up a bit, but he didn't pull away. Instead, he gave me permission to go further.

I went for his neck and he threw back his head. I ran my tongue over the skin just under his ear lobe and he seemed to like that, judging by how his hands clenched into my shirt. Yeah, he really liked that one. I stored it into my mind for future reference. Feeling him warm against me was almost too much. I wanted to do things to him that I felt would be hard to control. Things that might be too fast. Things that any given male craved.

"Let's go somewhere else," I said against his ear.

He was panting, something I couldn't do. Hearing him do it now reminded me of how human he still was, of how wrong this was. He didn't seem to care, though, since the thoughts going through his head were of me on top of him. There was absolutely no way to pull myself out of this. Not with him thinking the way that he was.

He nodded and we both ran fast to my cabin, the world spinning from his thoughts, buzzing in my mind. I felt him close to me. He wasn't as fast as I was but for a human he exceeded normal limits. I suppose it was that Wolf part of him.

We slowed down when we neared the door. After stopping completely, I unlocked it. As I made my way through the doorway I turned to face him; I heard the door shut and was taken by surprise when he grabbed me and pressed his lips to mine, pushing my body against the wall like I had done to him only minutes before. I grabbed his shoulders roughly as he pushed himself against me. This time _he_ went for my neck, nipping and sucking at the skin there. I leaned my head back. No wonder he liked it so much. The feelings it produced sent my skin crawling.

I locked his lips with mine again when he made his way up my jaw. "Come on," I said, pulling away.

I made my way into the bedroom and he followed behind. I locked him into a kiss again once we were there, backing him up against the bed and making him fall onto it. I followed him down and pressed myself against him. A soft moan that he had been holding back escaped his lips. I nipped at his neck again as I laid myself gently on him, pushing my bare, cold hands under his shirt.

"Fuck," he muttered when my tongue traced his collarbone, my fingers sliding lightly down his sides. He was a bit ticklish there because I felt him smile and jerk slightly.

"Is that a request?" I asked, aroused now.

He tensed when I asked so I forgot it easily. If anything, I didn't want this to stop and I would avoid anything that would make him think twice. It was almost as if we knew what we were supposed to do, what places we needed to touch and kiss.

With my hands still running up his torso, up his chest, I pulled his shirt off and threw it aside. Then, standing on my knees, I unbuttoned my own dark blue shirt as he watched me from below. He was trembling, unsure, a bit reluctant, his body on fire and his mind a mix of endless emotions I had yet to fully distinguish. But through all of his confusing and exciting emotions his hands moved to his pants to undo his belt.

I threw my shirt to the floor and when I caught sight of him undoing his belt I did the same to myself, unbuttoning my jeans as I leaned down to take his lips again. I pressed myself against him and he closed his eyes. Something really hit me then. Something that I had never felt so intensely before. A feeling that confused me yet made me feel alive, like I was a human again. I felt one with him, as if this was what we were supposed to be doing, as if we had been waiting for each other.

"Yeah," he moaned softly as my mouth came to that place below his ear. Damn he really turned me on. When he made those noises it only built me up more.

Adjusting so that my forearms cupped his arms, I took his head behind my hands and kissed him deeply, tasting his lips, his skin, all that was his. There was friction beginning between us as we thrusted our erections against each other, me on top of him. And with each small thrust against each other our pants loosened. I quickly noticed this and so, my hands making their way to his waist, I slid the jeans down his legs and took them off, discarding them onto the floor alongside our shirts.

I didn't let him think about what I had done, to make him have second thoughts, so I quickly locked my lips with his again, pressing myself to him. His mind was ablaze with how good it felt. If any doubt had crossed his mind it was long gone now, especially since his hands were making their way down to my waist to take my jeans off.

Within seconds, his dark pair of boxers and my pair of briefs grinded together. He grunted and his hands dug their way into my dark hair as I thrusted myself against him.

"Tell me what you're thinking," I whispered, my eyes intent on his.

"You already know." His voice was deep, a little uneasy.

"I want to hear you say it."

He pursed his lips, holding back.

"Tell me how it feels," I whispered again, bucking my hips into him. The move made his eyes close. The feeling that it gave him burned through my own mind. It was like a double pleasure. It wasn't right.

"It feels great," he responded, his voice cracking but full of a quiet laughter.

I smiled as my hands slid their way down his waist to remove the last wall between us.


	19. Chapter XIX

**Chapter 19**

**-Jacob-**

My hands dug into his hair when his bare erection pressed against mine. This was too much. I didn't want to go all the way, not right now. I was satisfied with just grinding against him until..until what? I came with him?

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea," he mumbled, his body moving against mine in a way that just felt damn good.

I moaned as my head hit the pillow. Too much. If he didn't slow down then he would see just how easy it would be for me.

"I'll slow down then," he said, his voice husky above me.

"Stop reading my damn mind," I said through clenched teeth. "I can't read yours and see what you like."

He chuckled softly and stopped his movement on top of me, which made me growl in disapproval. "You seem to know what you're doing with me."

"You haven't told me how _you_ feel," I said as I lifted myself up onto my elbows.

He raised a curious, dark brow and leaned up onto his knees, exposing all of himself to my sight. I smiled faintly as I looked down on him and up to his face.

"Let's just put it this way," he started, taking his hardened dick in his hand, stroking it as he stared down at me. "I've never felt this way about anyone and if I didn't like it then I wouldn't be here right now."

I raised a brow. "I didn't know that vampires could be so," I searched for the word, smiling as I came to the answer. "Full of emotion."

He smiled crookedly, his face dark and seductive. Fuck, he was hot. He reached out with his free hand and took my own dick in it, stroking in the same rhythm that he did his own.

I closed my eyes and my mouth opened as moans escaped my throat. I heard him grunting, trying to hold back, but he couldn't. The same noises escaped his lips as he stroked us both. His fingers were wet with both of our pre-cum and that only made it easier to stroke, easier to feel good.

I felt him move and opened my eyes to see him on top of me, suddenly feeling his dick against my own again. He took mine and his own in one of his hands and stroked them together.

"Fuck," I seethed. "Shit that feels great."

"Trust me," he breathed. "I know."

He continued on, pumping us faster, firmer, together. It was too much and he knew it. I didn't want to but I did. With my breathing rapid and my body hotter than usual, I came on his hand, and he did too not long after. Both of our moans filled the cabin as the last of our orgasm drained.

I was trembling as I laid my head back on the pillow. Sweat beaded on my brow and my head felt hot, though my body seemed cool already. I closed my eyes as I felt his forehead rest against my chest. Things felt odd now. I suddenly didn't like what was going on or where I was. It dawned on me then. I was a guy, with another guy laying naked on top of me. A Vampire at that, that I had just gotten off with.

He knew what I was thinking. I didn't know his own thoughts but I knew that he didn't feel the same as I did because when he looked up he pressed his lips to mine. I felt a revival of myself in this kiss, the longing for him returning. I opened my mouth to speak but couldn't make out anything.

"It's okay," he said, his eyes on mine. "I understand if this is a one night stand sort of thing."

I looked away, feeling a bit ashamed. "No," I started, shaking my head. "I'm just..a bit confused right now is all."

So did this make me gay? Fuck I hated that. I couldn't help that the stupid Vampire attracted me, sexually at that. What the hell was wrong with me?  
He moved away from me and sat on the side of the bed. Standing up, he made his way out of the room. I continued to lay there, my head still against the pillow, and swallowed hard. Did what just happen qualify as sex? I heard him cough in the other room. Damn him for reading my thoughts.

When he came back he was holding a towel. Well, that was considerate of him. I felt a bit stupid, still laying there with my bodily fluids all over me. He smiled slightly as he gave it to me and sat on the edge of the bed while I cleaned myself up. When I was done he took it from me and left the room again. My face flushed at that too, burning brightly as he left.

I covered myself with the sheet while I waited for him. Sitting up, I rested my arms on my knees. I couldn't deny that what had just happened had felt good and I honestly couldn't say that I wouldn't do it again. It was just the fact that we were both guys _and_ the fact that I was a Werewolf and he was a Vampire. The very words made me wince. Why was I feeling like this?

"Jacob?" I heard him say.

I noticed him standing in the doorway. He had put his briefs back on and damn did he look hot in them. Looking at his white body learning against the door frame, I could see the muscles in his arms and his torso. He was lean and tall, and his shoulders and waist broad. He had a great body. I blushed and looked down as he smiled at me.

I felt him sit down on the bed. I looked up just as he leaned in to kiss me on the lips. I didn't withdraw. How could I, after what had just happened, no matter how I was feeling? I kissed him back and I felt his arms wrap slowly around my waist. He was turning me on again, kissing me the way that he was. He went for my neck, that place that he knew well now and whispered in my ear.

"Maybe you should take a shower."

I raised a brow. "You gonna' help me in there?" I asked.

He chuckled lightly. "You didn't even have to ask."


	20. Chapter XX

**Chapter 20 – Wednesday, November 10****th****, 2006**

**-Edward-**

Things were getting to be too much. The days turned into weeks and soon Jacob was at my place more than his own. I asked him how it made his family feel, or rather how it made his pack feel. He had replied with only a shrug. That made me unsure of whether we should pursue our relationship further. We couldn't really call ourselves a couple. At least he couldn't. I think maybe it was because he thought we'd end up splitting, that it was all just a fling. Maybe so, but I wasn't willing to give him up so soon. In fact, I wasn't willing to give him up at all.

The more time that I spent around him the more it became less about lust. In the beginning it was about attractiveness, and his blood, though his body was what I craved more than his red essence. He drew me in with lust and I did the same to him. For both of us it was a lust issue but the more time I spent with him, getting to know him and talking with him, the more I was becoming entangled in a series of emotions that I hadn't felt in a long time. Feelings of love.

And today we were meeting once more at my place. But this time, I wanted to talk with him. I couldn't keep doing this to myself, to him, to us. I had to tell him that we couldn't be together and then things would go back to normal. Of course, I told myself this every day, and I was too cowardly to ever say it.

I made my way through the forest, limbs and leaves crunching under my shoes. I could feel him, so close, and stopped, waiting. The air that I exhaled was icy. He was fortunate that his body produced its own heat like a furnace, so that he wouldn't have to endure the cold. I heard the leaves rustle behind me and I turned to see him.

"I knew you were there," I said.

He smiled, his lips lopsided. He had no idea what that smile did to me but I had a feeling that right now he knew. Without any exchange of words he kissed me a bit roughly. That was something I liked about him. I smiled when he pulled away and I lead the way to my place. I had spruced the place up since he had come and had dusted a lot of things and added more candles. I needed to get electricity but it was out of the question right now and too much work to handle. I had also stocked the bathroom with more soap and towels and added food and drinks to the refrigerator, for him of course. I had replaced the bedding and added a few more chairs, as well as clothes. It was a nice touch and he appreciated it.

We made our way straight to the bed when we got in the cabin. He was apparently in the mood because the first thing he did was take off my shirt. Of course, I didn't disprove of that. I had wanted to talk but his charm entranced me instead.

He pulled my naked body to him onto the bed as his lips found mine, pressing into me and moaning roughly at my touch. We were cascading, melting through ice and flame, delving deeply into one another. There was no way that I was letting him go. At least, that's what I told myself every time we made love.


	21. Chapter XXI

**Chapter 21 – Thursday, November 11****th****, 2006**

**-Jacob-**

"Shit," I said as I came through the doorway into the room.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I watched as he buttoned his shirt up, standing near the end of the bed. He had an odd gleam in his eye. No doubt he already knew what I was thinking.

"I was followed yesterday," I said.

He raised a brow and clenched his fists. "By who?"

"One of my pack members."

"He's in the woods?" he asked, apparently reading my mind.

"Yes." I put both my palms on the back of my head and paced the floor. "What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Calm down," he said, his voice deep.

"How the fuck can I?" I yelled. "This will all be discovered within minutes."

"You don't have to phase."

"Not _yet_."

"Why don't you try talking to him?"

"It's Seth," I growled.

"So?"

I hesitated, trying to find words to speak. "So what the hell is talking going to do anyway?" I shouted.

"What if you tell each member of your pack one by one? That way it won't come as big of a shock."

I hesitated again. It wasn't a bad idea but I couldn't find the guts to tell anyone face to face.

"I knew you wouldn't go for it," he said.

"Will you just stay out of my mind for a second?" I demanded.

"Why don't I just stay out of your life?"

I looked up at him, the atmosphere intensely serious. "What?"

"It's clearly not working out, Jacob. When your pack finds out and the rest of my family-"

"Whoa whoa, wait. The _rest_ of your family? Does someone know?" My eyes grew wide.

He looked down and took a step toward me. "Alice knows."

I swallowed hard and closed my eyes, feeling dizzy.

"If she couldn't see what can happen then she wouldn't know. Yet again Alice is quite nosy anyway."

"You knew this and didn't even tell me? How long has she known?" I asked.

"About a month," he said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"I figured you'd freak, like you are now."

I paused, hesitating. "I'm not."

"Yes you are," he said darkly. "You should look inside your mind right now."

"Fuck!"

"Jake?" A voice called from the other room.

Me and Edward both averted our eyes toward the door.

"It's Seth," I said. "Gee, doesn't he knock?"

"Either tell him or I leave." Edward was serious, drawing himself back into the shadows of the cabin.

"Don't do this to me," I whispered.

"Jake?" Seth was now in the doorway of the room. "I thought I heard you in here."

"Why did you follow me, Seth?" I asked, standing in the doorway of the bedroom.

"Well," he hesitated. "I was just concerned. The whole pack is. I wanted to know where you were going." He suddenly sniffed the air. "I don't like this place. It smells like leeches."

"Stay away from me, Seth," I said, a bit harshly.

"What?" He was a bit taken aback and took a step away from the doorway.

"I'm not who you think I am. I can't go back."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not the same person I was a few months ago."

"Look, Jake, we've all noticed the change in you. We've all done our part to leave you alone, too, but now things seem to be going too far. We don't see you anymore, and your dad is worried."

"I can't go back," I whispered to him again.

He hesitated, looking down. "I don't understand," he said.

I looked away from him, my eyes set on Edward, whom Seth couldn't see in the darkness of the room. His arms were crossed and his face looked sad, yet a bit angry. His emotions were confusing me and I was being indecisive.

"Tell my dad," I started at Seth, looking down. "That I'll be home by tomorrow."

"Why are you out here Jake?" Seth asked quickly. "Is it that Vampire?"

"It's none of your damn business. Besides, you'll all know soon enough. Just leave, Seth."

I looked over at Edward again, but quickly cast my eyes down. I heard Seth's shoes echo off the wooded floors and onto the dirt as he walked outside. I stood there for a long time in the doorway until I couldn't feel Seth's presence anymore. Then I let out a small sigh and closed my eyes. Sam and the others had known about my dreams before, but none of them knew about what was going on between me and Edward.

I felt Edward's hands on my shoulders. I tried to pull away but he only pulled me closer to him as his hands made their way to embrace my face, my eyes still closed against his touch. This feeling he sent down me was different. It felt odd, wrong. The way he touched me now, the way that he had looked at me from the shadows, the Vampire nature within him, it all suddenly dawned on me. It all suddenly freaked me out a bit. Who the hell was he exactly?

I felt his lips press against mine, the cool sensation traveling to my groin. One of his hands moved from my face to my ass and he pressed me closer to him with his palm. My nerves went wild and that odd feeling came back. It made me cringe a bit, even more when he roughly kissed my neck. He suddenly seemed different. I thought of leaving him, tonight, forever. To never see him again. Maybe that would be the best thing for us, like he had said. To let this go and act as if it had never happened. Maybe the pack would see it all as some dream that I had, like before.

"There's no way that I'm letting you go," he whispered, a bit of a his in his voice.

A bit of fear hit me in the face with his last breath as he gripped me tighter to him. Sure he would let me go back to my pack and him to his family but what about our relationship? Would it die out?

"Never," he said deeply, reading my thoughts once again.

"Edward, why are you acting this way?" I said, my voice cracking.

"Why are you afraid?" he asked, stroking my face.  
"You're acting strange," I said. That's when I noticed his eyes. They looked different, not like him at all. I knew then that it was my blood that had gotten to him, had made him act this way. Why hadn't I noticed it before? From the way that he had looked at me from the shadows?

"Ever wonder if a Vampire can turn a Werewolf?" he asked, his voice seductive and raspy, deep and chilling. His mouth was at the nape of my neck. I found myself unable to move, entranced by his change of tone and nature, yet screaming inside at his insane question.

I swallowed in response, letting my throat bob with the lump there. I felt his cold breath against my skin as he smiled there.

"Maybe we should find out," he said. I opened my eyes and looked down as I saw his white teeth, sharp and glistening in the candle light, bend toward my neck.


	22. End of Part I

**A/N: **This fanfic has been officially edited. Thank-you all for the reviews on it. I reposted this last part so that everyone who has an alert would get it so that you all know I am about to continue Flames of Desire. I have re-edited that fic as well, and have made some major changes. Thanks for reading guys! You're the best.

This concludes Cascading Through Ice. Flames Of Desire is part 2 so look out for it. I must say, everyones' reviews have kept this story going. If it weren't for you guys, I wouldn't be writing this. Thanks again for the reviews.

As for "Edward's behavior" at the end, it was the "Vampire nature" coming out in him. He hasn't fed in days and Jacob had appealed to him all day. It only became stronger as he was forced to hide in the shadows and watch him talk to Seth. See, I have this whole idea with vampires that, when they are bloodthirsty, they get all seductive and have a major mood change. That was what happened with Edward.


End file.
